Memories Long Forgotten
by KaBunny
Summary: A/U A broken kingdom hides a secret. A young woman, who has no name, searches for her lost past. A young man seeks the truth of his brother, but discovers much more than he bargained for. The connection lies hidden, but once found....Z/D, S/B
1. Introductions

Author's Notes: Hey there peeps! How ya doin'? Yeah, this is my first attempt at a Final Fantasy ficcie, so you'll have to bear with me if my characters seem OOC....sniff, sniff Normally, I write SM fanfic, but I'm a fan of MANY things.....the list is kinda long, so....yeah! Anywho, this is centered mainly around Garnet, but all the other characters will be included and there will, of course, be a little romance, 'cause that's what I do best, hehe....Well on with the ficcie and please feel free to flame, criticize and everything else mean and stuff....doesn't bother me none...the more criticism the better I say!  
  
Title: Memories Long Forgotten  
  
Author: KaBunny  
  
E-mail: Alexandra_Miyoko@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: PG-13 (for swearing....of course)  
  
Chapter One: Introductions  
  
"Hey, Dagger, wake up," the voice said. It was male voice of course, but the brunette couldn't focus on it enough to put a voice with a face with a name. She moaned and rolled over. "Dagger, Boss said he needs to talk to you about something."  
  
"Okay, I'm getting up then," Dagger replied, sitting up and stretching. She rubbed her dark brown eyes before turning to look at Blank. His dark red hair was standing on end as always and his green eye, for the other was patched, was looking at her intently. She smiled sleepily at him to prove to him that she was actually going to get up. "I apologize for not getting up sooner."  
  
"Yeah, yeah.....whatever....," Blank muttered, turning away to look out the window. "Boss said to hurry up." He turned to regard her for a few more seconds. He gave her a whisper of a smile before getting up off the bed and wandering toward the ladder leading away from the loft. He climbed down the ladder and out of sight.  
  
Dagger, a beautiful girl of eighteen, reached over to the night stand beside her bed and picked up the dark blue hairbrush lying beside it. She brushed out her thigh length brown hair and clipped the bottom in a clip similar to the color of the brush. She then pulled the covers off her thin form and swung her legs over the side of the bed. As she slipped out of bed, she pulled down her long white nightgown. It hung loosely off her shoulders and gently brushed the floor.  
  
After changing herself into her ruffly white long sleeve shirt, fingerless black gloves, baggy forest green pants, and mid calf tie up black boots, Dagger was ready to go visit the boss, Baku. She walked over to the ladder that Blank had previously climbed down and climbed down herself. She entered a room that was much brighter seeing as how the sun could easily shine through the rather large face of the clock much better than it could the small window in the loft where the beds were located. The only piece of furniture in the room was located at the center of the room. It was a round table that seated four. Currently, the other members of Tantalus- Cinna, Blank, and Marcus- were seated there eating breakfast.  
  
A bit of information on Tantalus would be required here. Tantalus is actually a band of thieves. They aren't that well known for that though. They are, however, known for their acting abilities. They are also a band of theater actors, and now actress, that perform plays such as 'I Want to be You Canary'. They are widely known for this though.  
  
She walked past the table and into the only other room which was to the right back corner of the room. (AN: It's not actually there in the game.....just needed a room JUST for Baku, hehe) She opened the door to the small room and closed it behind herself after entering. Baku was laying on the small bed in the corner of the left side of the room. She walked toward it and kneeled down before the bed, her head bent low. "You wanted to see me, Boss?"  
  
"Yeah," Baku replied, simply, sitting up without much effort. He twitched his mouse ears as he stood up. He was a rather large man with a round stomach and he stood about 6'4. He wore goggles of green and a leather skin beanie that only showed his mouse ears poking out. He wore a leather vest over his long sleeve white dress shirt. His pants were dark brown and hung down over his bare feet which had claws protruding from the area where the toenails would normally be located. His round tail usually followed behind himself. (AN: He is a Burmecian, no?) "You've been with us for about two years now, right?"  
  
"Yes, sir," Dagger answered, standing up to her normal 5'4 height. She looked like an ant in front of an uncut blade of grass.  
  
"I have to come to grips that he's not comin' back," Baku stated, walking away too look out the small window in the small room.  
  
"He, sir?" Dagger questioned, following him around the room with her eyes.  
  
"Yes, my adopted boy," Baku said, not turning around. He continued to look out the window. "The other guys would just fight over this gift, so I'm giving it to you."  
  
"Yes, sir," Dagger replied, still staring at Baku's back.  
  
"Don't use this the wrong way," Baku answered, walking back over to the small bed. He kneeled down and reached under, pulling out a dagger with a leather sheath. He stood back up and handed it gently into Dagger's open hands. "It was his. Use it well. Oh, and please tell the boys not to wander off too far. I have new hunt for us."  
  
"Thank you, sir," Dagger said, politely as she kneeled again. She stood up again and left the room, the dagger still held as though it were a sacred sword. 'Him? He must've loved his son more than he thought he did. So many rumors about this son of his. I wish I would've been able to meet and him so I could understand this much better,' Dagger thought, walking over to the corner that was located underneath the loft. She sat down and pulled the blade out of its sheath. It glistened as though magically enchanted, but Dagger thought of this as a reflection of the sun.  
  
The blade was smooth and well sharpened. The top edge which had no blade had a strange design on it. Dagger squinted and realized that it was no design, but a single word written in loopy cursive letters. Virtue.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~Elsewhere.....in the Kingdom of Alexandria~~~~~~  
  
  
  
The blonde man took another swig from the cup he held in his hand. His golden monkey tail swished behind him as though in anger, but more like in thought. The man's blue eyes were staring at his reflection from behind the bar. He wore a white ruffled sleeveless shirt that tied at the neck with a blue ribbon. He wore a small navy blue vest over this and wrapped around his waist he wore a strangely tied light brown belt which held a sheath holding a dagger with a black hilt. His light blue pants, which went inside of his knee high brown leather boots, matched the folded over edges of his white gloves.  
  
He grumbled something as he placed his head in a gloved hand and sighed, blowing some of his shaggy blonde hair out of his face. He growled and sighed again as he tapped his fingers impatiently on the bartop.  
  
"You're disturbing my meal. Could you cut it out you monkey?" A feminine voice replied to the right of him.  
  
The blonde man turned around to regard the woman in curiosity. Her voice was familiar enough, but he couldn't place her. She had on a light pink hat in which her large silvery mouse ears poked through two slits. It covered some of her face. Her platinum hair covered the rest of the side of her face except for her silvery snout poking out from behind her hair. Her face was facing straight forward and she had a bowl of soup in front of her. The long same pinkish colored coat hung over the back of her seat as did her long silvery mouse tail. Over her long knee length coat was a red and white decorative fabric that attached to the bottom of her coat. On this fabric a emblem in black maiming her from Burmecia. Her feet had leather covers on the with her toe protruding out. Her pants were a sky blue color and just barely visible.  
  
"What are you talking about, you rat?!" the man growled back, turning back around in his seat to stare at his reflection. He heard a tinkling of a laugh next to him. He swiveled his chair back around to look at her again. "What's so amusing?"  
  
"You never change.....Zidane," the woman replied, turning to look at him. As Zidane saw the other side of her face, his face broke out in a smile. Her mysterious midnight blue eyes, one barely visible through her hair, smiled back at him.  
  
"Freya.......how are you?" Zidane asked, turning back to his drink. He took another sip while he was waiting for her response.  
  
"Ah, same old same old," Freya answered, nonchalant. She shrugged and picked her bowl up to sip down the last remnants of her lunch. She set the bowl down and wiped her mouth with the sleeve of her jacket. "What brings you to Alexandria? Why aren't you still hanging out with that thieving group of yours? What was their name again....oh, yes, Tantalus."  
  
"Searching for my family," Zidane said, no emotion visible in his voice. He stared at his reflection for another brief second before turning to look at the oak bartop.  
  
"You have family? Never would've guessed. I don't think I've ever seen that monkey tail of yours on any one else," Freya stated, swiveling around in her chair to watch his movements.  
  
"I heard news of another man with a tail and I've been trying to track him, but I'm always one step behind," Zidane responded with a sigh. He glanced up to Freya who was looking at him intently. "Anyway, what brings you to Alexandria?"  
  
"Fratley, of course," Freya said, a smirk pulling at her lips.  
  
"So, you still haven't found that lover boy of yours, huh? Ah, well....I've heard stories of him too, so I know he's still alive," Zidane replied with a shrug. He then stood up and stretched before he set a hand on Freya's shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, well, stories are what brought me here," Freya stated, a teasing smile creasing her lips. "I see you're still short as ever."  
  
"Well, you Burmecians sure are hard to compete with," Zidane said, grinning. "Hey, listen. I got to go find Vivi. If you need help, just ask okay? I should be around for awhile unless rumors lead me elsewhere."  
  
"Yeah, same with you. See you around," Freya responded, before turning back around in her seat.  
  
"See you around," Zidane returned, turning and leaving the small bar. He wandered out into the crowded streets of nobles and stood at the door for a moment, a question plastered on his face. But, as soon as it was there, it was gone.  
  
The center square of Alexandria was always crowded, but never with so many nobles. 'I wonder what has brought them here?' Zidane pondered, walking around the booth set up in the center. He glanced at this curiously before shaking his head and entering a novelty shop. There he found his companion, Vivi.  
  
He was a stout short fellow. The large hat he wore was nothing more that pieces of leather sewn together with a red band of material wrapped around the area where his brim ended. It reached the back of his head after standing up on end and folding over again, but if he were much taller it may have been more pointed like a wizards hat. He wore a long sleeve blue jacket with tails leading to his knees. It was tied on with a leather string. The sleeves were folded over and turned out to be white lined in red. The top of the coat was always upturned, hiding the round black ball that was his head. He had no visible mouth and all that could be seen of his face were his glowing yellow eyes. His white and blue stripped pants, which were held on with a brown leather belt, touched the tops of his leather shoes. For such a small childish looking being he held much fearful power that he never used unjustly.  
  
"Yo! Vivi!" Zidane called, walking over to the short mage. Vivi turned around and looked up at Zidane.  
  
"Hello Zidane. Did you find anything else out yet?" Vivi asked, his eyes smiling up at his traveling companion.  
  
"Naw, but I know a place we can crash at for free," Zidane replied, placing his gloved hands on his hips.  
  
"Alrighty," Vivi answered with a shrug. "Where at?"  
  
"Um, it's actually a friend's house," Zidane said, unsure of himself. He placed a hand behind his head a scratched in thought. "I, um, didn't actually....uh, ask her if we could stay there yet, heh heh....."  
  
"Oh, boy," Vivi responded shaking his head in dismay as he looked to the floor. He gave a small chuckle before putting his red gloved hands over his mouth to stifle his further laughter.  
  
"So, I guess I should go ask her before we get ourselves in a pickle, huh?" Zidane questioned, a small smile pulling at his mouth.  
  
"Nope, you should go ask before you get *yourself* in another predicament," Vivi replied, his eyes directed laughingly at Zidane.  
  
"Ah, well, whenever you finish your shopping come on over to the theater," Zidane answered with a shrug. He gave a wave to Vivi before walking out of the novelty store. Now, to ask Ruby if it was okay for him to sleep at the theater. What a task......  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, that would be chapter one.....I *know* its full of info on how they look and such, but just think of the GOOD that comes out of it....I *never* have to do it again! hehe.....anywho....this is going to end up being a Z/G and S/B and well.....since I think they're cute....and *implied* V/E....what do you think? I need your info on the couples *before* I get too far into the story, kk? I *can* and *will* include more of different couples if you wish....the only one that *will not* change is Z/G....that was my intent in the story, hehe!  
  
Stay Tuned for Chapter Two: Meetings and Greetings! Two people meet unexpectedly and it seems one has something that belongs to the other.....And why are there so many nobles out and about in Alexandria? And why is Vivi traveling with Zidane to find his brother? And what has become of the princess if she is not Garnet? All these questions.....and more may be answered in the next chapter!  
  
Ja mata ne! (See you later!) ~KaBunny 


	2. Meetings and Greetings

Author's Notes: Yes, unfortunately here I am, back for another horrible chapter....which probably isn't really that long awaited, huh? Oh, sorry if I randomly say some in Jap....I have tendency to do that, hehe...I usually translate it right after I use it, tho, so akuna mattata, ne? (right?) Anywho, enough with the yapping more with the writing!  
  
Title: Memories Long Forgotten  
  
Author: KaBunny  
  
E-mail: Alexandra_Miyoko@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Chapter Two: Meetings and Greetings  
  
Zidane wandered down the stairs into the theater cautiously. When he entered he saw Ruby standing near the stage directing a group of actors to act a some scene from some random play. "No, no! You are supposed to be in despair, darlin'! Not mournin'!" Ruby yelled at the young blonde actress. The young blonde cutie recited her lines a different way now that seemed t please Ruby because she squealed with excitement. "That's the ticket, darlin'! That's the ticket!"  
  
Zidane, in a moment of courageousness, actually more like in hopes of catching the attention of the blonde cutie on the stage, clapped his hands. "Bravo! Bravo!"  
  
He got what he wanted plus Ruby also turned around to look at him in surprise which was also a plus. "Hey Zidane-baby, what brings you to my aspiring theater?"  
  
"Um, I need to ask you something and I want you to promise me that you won't yell at me first," Zidane replied, still staring at the beautiful blonde girl on stage who was now reciting her lines again.  
  
"Sure, darlin', what'cha need?" Ruby asked, walking across the room to have a more secluded conversation. She sat down at the table and pushed her light brown hair off her shoulder with her hand.  
  
"I kinda need, uh, someplace to sleep......I mean, a friend of mine and I need someplace to crash," Zidane said, smiling charmingly at Ruby. Ruby blushed, but from anger of embarrassment Zidane did not know.  
  
"That's what the Inn is for Zidane-baby," Ruby replied, ice biting at her words. 'I got her angry.....oh jeez, Alexander help us,' Zidane thought, suddenly becoming more nervous than when he first came in here. See, Ruby had a horrible temper problem. Also, nothing stopped her from clobbering you in the head with any nearby objects, so it was *much* better being around her when she was in a good mood.  
  
"Yeah, but, um, Vivi and I are, well, to put it simply, a little short on cash," Zidane answered, laughing nervously. 'This is not good......gulp,' Zidane pondered, as he pulled at his collar with slight irritation.  
  
"It hurts, darlin'!" Ruby yelled, standing up and turning her back on Zidane. She crossed her arms with a small 'humph'. "It hurts that the only reason you came to me was to be a freeloader.....Not to say hi, not to see my plays, but to ask me if you could stay here for free!"  
  
"But, Ruby, I thought we could kill two birds with one stone! I'd spend time with you while I was here!" Zidane responded, walking around her to look her in the face. Ruby smiled.  
  
"Really darlin'?" She asked, the smile widening. When Zidane nodded, Ruby shrieked with excitement. "That means you can take me to see 'I Want to be Your Canary'! Tantalus is puttin' it on!"  
  
"So that's why all the nobles are here," Zidane murmured, losing sight of paying attention to Ruby's rants of her date tonight.  
  
"Am I interrupting something?" a quiet voice said from the doorway. Zidane and Ruby, who had just stopped her ranting, turned to look at the small black mage. Vivi walked over to Zidane and the smiling girl. "I guess I have the right place."  
  
"OHHHHH!!!! He's just so *CUTE*!!!" Ruby exclaimed, hopping over to Vivi and wrapping her arms around him. (AN: Oh, please.....who *doesn't* think Vivi is adorable? Any takers?) Zidane let out a laugh as Vivi looked up at him helplessly. Ruby continued to rant. "Are you staying with us too? Do you like plays? Do you want to see 'I Want to be You Canary' with me and Zidane? Where are you from? Why are you here? How come-"  
  
And the questions went on and on. But, Zidane had stopped listening almost as soon as they had started because his eyes had wandered to the door again where a beautiful girl stood, looking around. She was about 5'4 with long chocolate brown hair, but he couldn't tell how long it was because it was pulled back behind her. The white shirt she wore had ruffle edges, a square collar, a loose baggy sleeves that got wider as they went down. She wore dark forest green pants, fingerless black gloves, black tie up boots, and a belt on her pants that held a dagger with an oddly familiar hilt.  
  
Zidane was gawking and he knew it, but she wasn't paying attention to him and neither was Vivi or Ruby who was still asking the black mage far too many questions for him to even start to answer. But, he couldn't help it, she was the most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes upon. "Uh, Ruby....I think you have a visitor," Zidane finally said, catching Ruby's attention. She looked up at him before looking where his eyes were directed.  
  
"Well, bless my soul, we do have a visitor," Ruby replied, finally releasing Vivi and bounding over to the new girl. "Hello there, how can I help you?"  
  
"Um, yes," she said, meekly. She then gave Ruby a small smile before continuing. "I'm here on behalf of Tantalus.....Boss wants me to request your humble assistance."  
  
"Oh, Baku's always welcome to use my theater!" Ruby answered, smiling prettily as she played with the blue ribbon in her hair. Ruby set her hands on the girl's shoulders and turned her around so that her front was facing the door. She began to push her up the steps. "Now, you go on back and tell Baku that him and his boys can come down here right away, okay?"  
  
"Yes, ma'am," the girl responded, getting pushed into the alleyway. The girl pulled her shirt back down so it was fixed properly. "Well....she certainly didn't have to be so rude," the girl mumbled, shaking her head to fix any misplaced hairs.  
  
"Hey! Dagger!" a voice called from down the alleyway. It was Blank. Dagger would know his bright red hair anywhere. "What did Ruby have to say?"  
  
  
  
~~~~~~Back in the Pub~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Zidane and Vivi had indulged themselves in a conversation as Ruby was dealing with Dagger. Zidane felt really bad for what Ruby did to him. "Are you sure you're okay? I mean I know Ruby can be a little crazy and I guess you may be kinda cute....to a woman that is....," Zidane said, fixing Vivi's hat. "So, how can I make it up to you?"  
  
"What is this play you guys are going to see about?" Vivi asked, after fixing his jacket. He looked up at Zidane, waiting for an answer.  
  
"It's about a princess who falls in love with a peasant. Her father, the King, forbids him to see her and her to see him. Instead, her father wants her to marry this prince from a different land in order to obtain peace and order between the two countries," Zidane explained, his gloved hand on his chin and his eyes to the ceiling as he thought.  
  
"Hm.....," Vivi pondered, looking to the floor. "Sounds interesting enough to me! Can I go?"  
  
"Sure!" Zidane supplied just as Ruby returned from the alleyway. Zidane turned to regard with a smile. "So who was that?"  
  
"It was a messenger from Tantalus. Baku wanted to know if it was alright to stay here," Ruby said, walking back toward the stage. "Zidane- baby......this is the last time I let you freeload here...if you want to sleep here for free again you have to be with Tantalus. Got that?"  
  
"Yes, Ruby.....Hey, uh Ruby?" Zidane called.  
  
"Yes Zidane-baby?" Ruby questioned, turning back around to face Zidane from the stage area.  
  
"Would you mind taking Vivi tonight instead of me? He really wants to see a play. He's never seen one before," Zidane stated, looking down at Vivi who was looking up at his, surprise written in his eyes.  
  
"Never seen a play before?! Well, I never.....of course Zidane-baby, but that means you owe me a date," Ruby said with a giggle before turning back around and talking with the blonde actress who had been practicing her lines ever since Ruby went to talk with Zidane.  
  
"Fourth one this week," Zidane mumbled, shrugging. Vivi laughed beside him and covered his mouth again to stifle it.  
  
"Hey, Zidane?" Vivi asked, sitting down at a table. His head was just barely visible over the tabletop, but his hat was another story.  
  
"Yeah?" Zidane responded, sitting down at the same table. He placed his head in his hand and watched the entryway.  
  
"You remember all those stories you told me about you and Tantalus?" Vivi continued, still looking at Zidane from his spot in the chair.  
  
"Yeah....where are you going with this?" Zidane questioned, glancing at the mage out of the corner of his eyes.  
  
"Well, um, y-you never mentioned a girl before. Why was she with Tantalus?" Vivi asked, looking down to his hands in his lap as though he were ashamed to ask him this.  
  
"I don't know, but you can ask her yourself 'cause here she comes," Zidane answered, pointing to the door with his free hand. Blank had walked in chatting away with the unknown girl. Behind him and her were Cinna, Marcus, and Baku. Baku glanced at Zidane. This was going to get complicated.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hey all! Yeah that's the end of Chapter Two......I know...not much of a cliffie, but I will get better at them...I just haven't gotten into the story, but when I do I get REALLY evil when it comes to cliffie.....Are you guys confused yet? Hehe, just wait until I get further into it....Garnet IS Garnet, but....she's now Dagger....why? You'll have to wait....Who's Zidane's brother? Take a wild guess! Who's Princess Garnet if Garnet is really Dagger? So many questions hehe....anywho...  
  
Stay Tuned for Chapter Three: Accidents Happen.......Who is the girl claiming to be Garnet? How does the REAL Garnet, Dagger, tie into this? Why is Vivi traveling with Zidane? How does the play go? What will Baku do with Zidane now that he's seen him for the first time in 3 years?  
  
Ja ne! (See ya!) ~KaBunny 


	3. Accidents Happen

Author's Notes: Yeah, back for Chappie Three....boy I feel bad for you....you going to sit here a read my horrible story instead of doing something constructive or worth time and effort.....yeah, my story isn't worth the little memory space it takes up, but it gets my mind off of reality...so I'm going to keep writing, reviews or not...  
  
Title: Memories Long Forgotten (Anyone up for giving me a new title?)  
  
Author: Moi!!  
  
E-mail: Alexandra_Miyoko@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Chapter Three: Accidents Happen  
  
Dagger ran to a table and pulled out a chair. She turned and smiled prettily at Baku who was staring at Zidane with a certain interest. "Um, sir, a chair for you," she said politely as she bowed away from him as he sat down. He left out a mighty guffaw as he continued staring at Zidane, but finally turned away when Ruby asked him if he would like a drink.  
  
"Sure, Ruby," Baku replied, giving her a brief smile. "Hey, do you remember all the lines for the princess?"  
  
"Sure do, Boss," Ruby answered, walking behind the bar and fixing Baku a drink. When she was finished she walked around to the bar and to the table to hand Baku his drink. Baku took it gratefully and downed it in one sip. He set the small shot glass on the table with a sigh and let out another laugh while holding his stomach. He then turned to look at Dagger with laughter still lingering in his eyes.  
  
"Well, Dagger here isn't ready to perform, so that leaves you to play the part," Baku responded. "Would you be interested in getting paid to help us out?"  
  
"Of course, Boss! Anythin' for you," Ruby said, containing her excitement. She gave a mental squeal and that seemed enough to content her.  
  
"Well, you might as well get ready," Baku muttered, standing up and walking toward the door. Dagger pushed in his chair for him. He turned back around to give Ruby a brief smile although he wasn't looking at Ruby he was looking at Zidane. "The play starts in a half hour. Be on the airship as soon as you are dressed and ready."  
  
Baku turned and left, laughing all the way. Everyone followed him except for Dagger. She was still standing behind the chair she had just pushed in and Ruby was giving her a strange look. "Anythin' wrong darlin'?"  
  
Dagger attention snapped up from the table. She glanced to her right then her left where Ruby was standing as though just realizing that she was there. "Oh...my, I apologize, ma'am," Dagger stuttered, shaking her head clear of what had just happened.  
  
"Are you okay, darlin'? You look a little pale," Ruby asked, concerned for the girl she had just met.  
  
"Y-yes.....I believe I am quite alright," Dagger said, forcing a small smile. That smile disappeared the second it appeared. Dagger grabbed her head with her gloved hands as a small sharp pain shot through it. She fell to her knees.  
  
"Oh dear....," Ruby murmured, running to Dagger's side. She a hand on the girl's shoulder. "Zidane-baby, could you come here a minute?"  
  
"Yeah, what's up?" Zidane asked, walking around to the other side of the table. He saw the beautiful girl he saw earlier clutching her head in pain and Ruby was kneeled down next to her with face upturned to look at Zidane in concern. "What happened?"  
  
"I-I don't know....she was driftin' off in space free as a bird and when I called her back down....she went pale and fell holdin' her head like some bomb shower just went off," Ruby explained as Zidane kneeled down in front of Dagger. Her eyes were closed in pain and there were tears threatening to fall. But, suddenly, her face relaxed and she let out a sigh.  
  
  
  
~*~Dagger's POV~*~  
  
  
  
What was that I had just seen? A woman and a man? Blood? Whose blood? And from where? What is going on? Am I recalling what I have forgotten? No....couldn't be.....And that pain!  
  
I sniffed and pushed my tears back from my eyes as the pain subsided. I then sighed of relief and schooled my face into calm lines. I blinked my eyes open only to discover a pair of sea colored blue eyes staring back at me. I could feel my mouth drop in surprise, but could do nothing to stop it. Those eyes were devouring me. All the feelings shown in them, unlike mine which were always shallow and devoid of much, were eating me alive. Concern was most evident.  
  
As my bodily function returned to normal, I pulled my hands off my head and dropped them to my side. I also closed my gaping mouth and returned my eyes to their rightful place, in my head. I finally realized that those eyes belonged to a rather nice looking male. His feathery blonde hair was cascading over his thin face and his gloved hands were on my shoulders. I felt myself turn a shade of red and I slipped out of his grip before realizing how rude it would've been.  
  
"Are you okay, lady?" I heard him ask. I looked at him and covered my blooming roses of cheeks with my gloved hands. I then looked at Ruby who was standing next to him and then the small boy standing behind the man before looking back at the blonde man. He was only a few inches taller than me and he was very toned. Not with bulging muscles, but with smaller more relaxed muscles and by the dagger at his side I had to guess that he must be a thief. His clothes fit him nicely and made him more attractive. Then I saw a golden blonde thin tail sway out from behind him. I gave a confused look.  
  
"I-I think...s-so....,sir," I managed. Man, my vocal cords just weren't up to par and I was still blushing like a tomato. What was going on?!  
  
"Do you need to lie down or something?" the man asked me, stepping toward me again in concern. I could feel myself blush again.  
  
"N-no....I'll be a-alright, I think," I muttered, stepping back away from him again only to trip over a chair. I stumbled back and caught my balance just before I met my impending doom, the wooden floor. I placed a hand on my heart as I felt it flutter nervously. What was happening?  
  
I decided it was time for me calm myself down. It was only a man after all. And for all I knew I could already be married, therefore I couldn't be fawning over another man just because I might've forgotten my husband. I shook my head. Fawning? Where did that come from? I don't even know his name.  
  
I finally glanced up from the floor after shaking my head. All three of them-the man, Ruby, and the boy- were staring at me with concern. "I apologize for troubling you....I must be off," I heard myself mumbled. Then, my feet carried me to the door and I walked up the stairs into the alleyway. I sighed of relief before walking off down the alleyway. I had to find a good seat to watch the play!  
  
  
  
It was the perfect spot. The seats down on the floor were far too close and didn't allow you to see everything that went on at once. I suppose it would've been just as fun to sit down there, but I liked it just fine up here on the roof of the Inn. It was going to be so interesting watching my first play! Wait a minute, was this my first play?  
  
~....A flash of a small girl twirling about in a long flowing dress....~  
  
It was my first play right? I grabbed my head with one of my hands as a small dagger of pain shot through my head. What was that glimpse?  
  
~....Another flash of a man with a nicely trimmed beard picking the girl up and twirling her around. They were both laughing...~  
  
Who is that man? He looks so familiar, but why? I closed my eyes as more pain shot through my head. I barely heard the trumpets sound, signaling the beginning of the play. Why did I have to have one of my moments now of all times?! I was going to miss the play!  
  
~...Another flash of the bearded man twirling the girl around. Suddenly I became the girl as though I traveled into her body. The man set me down and I smiled up at him as he held his hand out to me. I took one of his fingers in my hand...~  
  
More pain and in a much stronger wave. I gripped my head again in both hands this time. It was slowing down just like before. How am I going to stop it?  
  
~...I was running....running after the bearded man except this time he was in different clothes. He had on a long scarlet cloak and he was walking away from me. The dress I was wearing was slowing me down because it was far too long. I felt my fall and hit the hard marble. It was a dark blue hue. I began to cry in pain as I pulled my dress up to examine the scrap on my knee and then I looked at my hands. The man turned around...~  
  
The pain was getting weaker. I felt it leaving me, but it was too late. I could feel a breeze as I leaned back. I couldn't help it and I couldn't stop it. My lost memories were going to be the end of me. I felt myself rolling down the tiles on the roof. I covered my head with my hands as best as I could, but it was futile. My arms were getting scrapped up, but that didn't matter because in a few minutes I was going to be a carcass lying on the pavement. The thought of this was horrifying.  
  
I felt the darkness envelop me and all my thoughts of horror ceased. Later on I would discover that I had fainted.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That would be Chapter Three! Yay! It's over.....do a little dance! make a little love! get down tonight, uh huh, get down tonight, uh huh! Okay....I'm done....-_-; (You have to deal with me, I'm a nerd :P ) Anywho, this story is starting to pick up pace...Trust me, it will get better, I hope, but I have a good feeling about this one...hehe....Sides...I'm having fun writing it and the last one I had FUN writing...I think I got...ponders at least 100 reviews cheers I love getting reviews, so feel free, but you don't have to! I won't beg and I won't force! Free will brother!  
  
Stay Tuned for Chapter Four: A Flashback of Truth.......What will happen to Dagger who has just fallen off the roof and is ready to become a sidewalk pancake? What was with all the flashbacks? The play gets underway! Baku's grand scheme of his new treasure hunt may be revealed! And finally the princess shows her face! And so do two other favs of mine, Steiner and Beatrix! (By the way....that's the other pairing for anyone who cares...you know....S/B (Steiner/Beatrix!))  
  
Ja ne! ~KaBunny 


	4. Flashbacks of Truth

Author's Notes: Hey ya'll! How ya doing? Yeah, I know....there aren't many of you reading this story, but from what I've heard you all love it....squeezes people reading the story I love you guys! sniff, sniff You're soooo great....gives another giant bear hug Okay, now I give you Chapter 4....hehe  
  
Title: Memories Long Forgotten (No suggestions?)  
  
Author: KaBunny (Oh, no! Not her!! Anyone but her!!!)  
  
E-mail: Alexandra_Miyoko@yahoo.com (feel free to complain!)  
  
Rating: PG-13 (In enter swearing....hehe!)  
  
  
  
Chapter Four: A Flashback of Truth  
  
"Princess! You are going to be late!" the curly haired brunette called through the door. She pushed her hair over her shoulder, back away from her face. She then set her hand back on the hilt of her sword at her side.  
  
"I'm coming, Beatrix," the voice said from behind the door. Beatrix sighed as she shook her head. She checked her watch again and realized that the princess wasn't *going* to be late, she *was* late. Beatrix then began her circular pacing that she was doing before she decided to remind the princess of her tardiness. Her white armor trailed behind her on the floor as she did her circular pacing.  
  
She stopped abruptly as she heard the handle on the door being turned. The door opened to reveal the young princess. Her long violet hair which reached to her thighs was pulled back in a blue clip. The long white dress she was wearing was strapless and flowed loosely from her waist to the floor. The ribbon around her waist formed a large bow in the back just above her butt. The ribbons leading off the bow also dragged slightly on the floor.  
  
"It's about time, Princess," Beatrix said, sighing of relief. "We are already ten minutes late to the play."  
  
"What play are we watching again?" the princess inquired.  
  
"'I Want to be Your Canary'," Beatrix supplied, smiling at the younger girl. Then, Beatrix gave her a questioning look before a look of dawning spread over her face. "Garnet, you forgot your crown."  
  
"Oh," Garnet said, reaching up to her hair and touching the empty spot. "So, I did." The violet haired girl picked up the fronts of her skirts and walked back into her room. She emerged a few minutes later, the small diamond crown on her head. "I believe I'm ready to go now."  
  
"Then, let's go, your highness," Beatrix replied, smiling slightly. Garnet walked down the stairs from her room and followed Beatrix out the rather large door, leading away from the large room. Beatrix held the door for the princess and closed it behind her. Then, the princess followed Beatrix across the floating hallway out onto the balcony.  
  
The general wandered over to the rather large queen and kneeled before her. "May I present your daughter, Princess Garnet til Alexandros, your highness," Beatrix said from her kneeleing position. The brunette then stood up and backed away from her queen.  
  
Garnet sat herself beside her mother and began watching the already performing play. She became quite raptured with it the moment she sat down.  
  
Beatrix went and stood on guard in front of the door that lead onto the balcony. After a few minutes of standing there, a man showed up, his armor clinking as he walked up the stairs leading to the floating balcony. Beatrix scowled at the man before crossing her arms. The man scowled back at her as he stopped in front of her. "I'm here for guard duty, General."  
  
"Well, that job's already taken, Captain," Beatrix replied stiffly. She didn't move out of his way.  
  
"Well, as Captain of the renowned Knights of Pluto, I believe I have as much right to be standing here as you do," the man replied, shaking his helmeted head. The white feather in his helmet moved slightly from the movement.  
  
"You don't have any right whatsoever, Captain. Your Knights of Pluto are only used for *war*, not guarding the castle. You know this as well as I," Beatrix answered, rolling her eyes.  
  
"General Beatrix! You deny me the privilege of guarding our queen?!" the man asked rather loudly as he was becoming annoyed. His face had begun to turn red from irritation.  
  
"It is not my privilege to give, but her highness's," Beatrix responded, nonchalantly.  
  
"Then, I shall talk to her highness," the man said, starting to walk toward the door. Beatrix did not move and he was forced to stop before he walked into her. "Let me through to speak with her highness."  
  
"Where is your authority? Her highness said that she did not wish to be disturbed," Beatrix replied, a grin of superiority crossing her beautiful face. Her brown eyes glistened with mischief.  
  
"I am Captain Aldebert Steiner of the Knights of Pluto and I will *not* be ridiculed by the likes of you, General Lukia Beatrix!" Steiner bellowed, becoming very red in the face. Beatrix just fix her white gloves and her white armor covering before turning back to look at Steiner, who was grumbling something under his breath. (AN: I figured that Beatrix had to be her last name like Steiner was Aldebert's....so...I gave her a first name! So, what do you think? Like? I could always change it! Any suggestions?)  
  
"You are far too high-strung," Beatrix said, a smile gracing her lips. "And they say women are high maintenance."  
  
"You will pay for this General," Steiner growled, his armor rattling as he shook from anger. "Mark my words."  
  
"Is that another empty threat, Steiner?" Beatrix asked, feigning hurt.  
  
"Argh!" Steiner bellowed, before turning and walking down the stairs again.  
  
Beatrix began to laugh. 'He is so stressful. If only I could get him to loosen up some more,' Beatrix though before giving another hearty chuckle. She heard a loud amount of applause from outside before she turned and went through the door to watch the play herself.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~ (Scene Change)~~~~~~  
  
  
  
~*~Dream/Delusion~*~  
  
~*~Dagger's POV~*~  
  
(AN: This is going to sound funky because it's told in a child's POV.....Oh, and I switched to present tense...but I'll change back once it's over...that's how you'll be able to tell when Dagger's dreaming...it'll be in present tense!)  
  
  
  
I especially like this dress. I have no idea why, but maybe it was because it made me *feel* like a princess. I remember all the stories my Papa tells me before I go to bed. They're about princesses and princes and daring rescues. These things have never happened to me and I don't think they ever will. My prince will never come to rescue me so we can live happily ever after. But, I'm not of age yet, so maybe when I'm a little bit older.  
  
Anyway, this dress makes me feel and look like those princesses in the stories that Papa tells me. Papa says it makes me look like an angel. The lace that makes up the straps is always tied up in bows on my shoulders. They always tickle me.  
  
I run over to my bed and reach for the night stand. I grabbed the hairbrush off it and run back to the mirror before I begin to brush my hair. I pull it back in the blue clip always do which attaches to the near bottom of my hair. My hair has grown so long. It reaches to my butt.  
  
"Princess? Where are you?" I hear someone calling. It's a girl's voice of course. I turn around to see Beatrix standing at the door.  
  
"Beatwix!" I yell to the girl of sixteen. I have no front teeth so, when I talk my r's sound like w's. I think it's kind of funny.  
  
I jog over to her and jump into her arms, which isn't too hard because I am only five. Beatrix picks me up and holds me, a smile on her face. "Are you ready to go watch the play, Garnet?"  
  
"Of couwse," I say, smiling back her with my toothless grin.  
  
"You better be," a voice says. It's man's voice this time. It's the voice I know so well and love. My Papa's voice. I turn and see him walking towards us. I begin to squirm in Beatrix's arms, which causes her to set me down. I run over to my Papa and wrap my arms around his legs.  
  
He picks me up and twirls me around. My dress is flying about me and I begin giggling. My Papa is laughing too. He sets me down and I look up to him, my brown hair falling back over my shoulder. Most of it has fallen out of the clip I had just put it in. But, that didn't matter because my Papa was here and we are going to go see and play together. It was something about canaries. When I asked Papa about these canaries he said they were little yellow birdies. But, I didn't understand why they would make a play about that.  
  
But, that didn't matter. I took my Papa's hand and we began walking toward the balcony and out into the night. I smiled up at him, my little hand tucked into his big one. This is going to be fun!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That would be Chapter Four.....I am SOOOOOO sorry about not mentioning Baku's plan, but I promise you it will be in the next chapter....it's actually going to be when Dagger wakes up, so....yeah, it HAS to be in the next chapter! Hehe....really REALLY sorry! GOMEN! (Sorry!)  
  
Stay Tuned For Chapter Five: A Pleasure to Meet You......What happened to Dagger? What was the flashback? Why are there TWO Garnets? And which one is the real one? Baku's plan revealed (that's a promise!) and two destinies become intertwined for eternity!  
  
Ja ne! ~KaBunny 


	5. A Pleasure to Meet You

Author's Notes: Actually back for Chapter 5 huh? Well, I appreciate it! rubs eyes It's kinda late, but that's okay...I want to actually write this chapter! I'm really excited about the way this story is going! It's actually the only one that has been going the way I want it to.....in the right direction....Most of the time my stories go in completely different directions and then I have to lead them back to where I want them.....Anywho, on with the ficcie!  
  
Title: Memories Long Forgotten  
  
Author: KaBunny  
  
E-mail: Alexandra_Miyoko@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: PG-13 (Okay...NOW enter the swearing....last chappie was longer than I expected it to be!)  
  
Chapter Five: A Pleasure to Meet You  
  
~*~As Dagger moves to her seat to watch the play we look in on Zidane.....~*~  
  
Zidane was once again sitting at the bar soaking in his thoughts as he tried to drown them with alcohol. His tail swayed back and forth behind him as his head laid in his arm on the counter. In the hand of the arm that his head was not laying on was his extremely dry martini. He was swirling it around with little interest as he watched the olive move in the circular motion.  
  
So many things were passing through his mind, but mostly he was focused on that pretty girl he had seen earlier. 'What had happened to her? She was so embarrassed when she came to.....She was in serious pain and then suddenly it stopped? How is that possible? And what is she doing with Tantalus? When did she join? And......and what am I doing sitting here? I should go ask her myself. When was the last time I was afraid of a girl?' Zidane thought, his tail still swaying idly behind him.  
  
He sat up suddenly in a wave of confidence. His face spread into a smile and he downed the martini in one gulp. He then stood up and pulled some small gold coins out of his pockets. He set the on the counter before turning and walking out of the near empty bar.  
  
'I wonder if she's still in Ruby's theater,' Zidane pondered, wandering down the alleyway. He stopped abruptly as if feeling that somethign was wrong. He didn't know what, but something was definately not right.  
  
Zidane slid in a cautious stance as he began looking around the dark alleyway, his eyes squinted in search. Nothing seemed out of place, then what was wrong?  
  
Then, he heard it. It was a crackling sound and it was coming from above him. Zidane glanced up, the wind blowing his hair out of his face. He then noticed a tile from the roof fall off and hit the ground with a loud smash that sounded like glass breaking.  
  
"What the hell?" he muttered, still staring upward. Same pebbles began rolling off the roof now and some dust fell into his face and hair. He put his hand up to protect his face and began to squint at the top of the roof. He shook his head to clear his face of the dust just as something fell off the roof.  
  
"Holy shit!" Zidane yelled, awkwardly catching whatever it was that fell off the roof. He nearly fell backwards from its weight and when he finally steadied himself, he looked down to what he had caught.  
  
His eyes widened in surprise as he kneeled down to cradle the girl in his arms better. Her face had a couple scraps on it, but her arms got the worst of it. Zidane brushed her hair out of her face with his hand to get a better look. She appeared to be sleeping and by the looks of it she was having a nightmare. Her face was scrunched in confusion and her eyebrows were creased in thought.  
  
Zidane turned his attention to the end of the alleyway when a voice was heard. It was joined by another voice a few seconds later. He looked at the girl in his arms before glancing down the alleyway again. He then decided to pick the brunette up and bring her into Ruby's theater.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Dagger rubbed her eyes as she sat up, the bed covers falling off of her. There was minimal amount of light, but it still hurt her unadjusted eyes, so she had to squint. 'What had happened? There was the roof and then that *really* weird dream....was that me as a child? And was that man really my father?' Dagger thought, rubbing her eyes again. When she reopened them she could see slightly normal, but not that well. 'I wonder what's going on with me...'  
  
Dagger turned to the door just as it opened all the way. The light had been coming from the hallway because the door had been partially left open and now Dagger had to put a hand in front of her eyes to see. Illuminated in the doorway was a human with a strange set of clothing and something hanging off his/her pants. Dagger squinted to see it better and it turned out that it moved long before the person stepped out of the doorway. "I see you're awake," the male voice said. "You'vebeen out for about three hours now."  
  
"What happened?" Dagger asked, still squinting to see the figure. Even with her hand in front of her eyes she could see very little.  
  
The man closed the door to the partial opening it had been at beforehand. "That better," he asked, walking closer to the bed. Dagger now couldn't see through the spots in her eyes from the hallway lights. She rubbed her eyes once more and they finally came into focus.  
  
It was the man from before and he was sitting on the end of her bed. "What happened?" she asked again, this time a little more quietly.  
  
"Actually, I was hoping you could tell me," Zidane said, turnign his eyes to look at her. He smiled slightly as he leaned forward until his face was about a foot away from Dagger's. "I mean, what *were* you doing on that roof that caused you to fall off?"  
  
"Well......," Dagger muttered, her eyes looking downward as she thought. She glanced back up and held his gaze this time. "What were you doing below me? Spying on me?"  
  
"Um, no, actually I was going to Ruby's theater to see her and Vivi off," Zidane replied, a larger smile appearing on his face. She smelled lovely. It was a mixture of violets and cinnamon, but it sure was a great smell.  
  
"Oh," was all Dagger said. Time passed as the two just stared at one another. Dagger was confused as to why and Zidane was patiently waiting for his answer. After a few moments, Zidane decided to ask again.  
  
"So, what were you doing?" he asked again, his blue eyes searching her brown ones.  
  
"Um, well," Dagger stuttered, not sure of what to tell him. "I, uh, passed out?"  
  
"You don't sound too sure," Zidane answered, arching an eyebrow in wonderment. "Did that weird thing happen to you again?"  
  
"Um, well, yes," Dagger responded, her eyes looking down to the bed spread in her lap. Good thing it was dark because Dagger could feel her face turn pink. She was remembering earlier when his face and those eyes of his had invaded her personal space.  
  
"So, why does that happen?" Zidane asked, falling back onto the bed. He put his hands behind his head as her stared up at ceiling.  
  
"I don't know," Dagger replied, giving a small shrug. She decided not to tell him about the things she'd hear and see whenever it happened. He'd probably just think she was crazy so, it was probably better that way.  
  
"You seem to be saying that a lot lately," Zidane said, sitting up on the bed again. He leaned his face in near hers again so he could see her. "I don't bite you know...."  
  
"Do you have anything to eat?" Dagger asked, timidly. She gripped the pendant around her neck as she leaned back away, blushing, from the blond man.  
  
"Sure!" Zidane answered, rolling off the bed and landing on his feet. He walked tot he door and opened it, leeting the light stream into the room from the hallway. Dagger, who had just crawled out of bed, squinted against the light as she looked up to Zidane. She smiled politely at him as she walked toward the door. She stopped in the doorframe and turned back to him, her hand still on the doorframe.  
  
"How rude of me," Dagger muttered, fully turning to face Zidane. She smile politely again as she curtsied. "My name is Dagger."  
  
Zidane took a step back, surprised by her actions. She was extremely polite and formal, like she had been doing it her entire life. Her beauty was also extremely radiating. It was just her face, but it was also something radiating off of her like and aura.  
  
"Zidane," he answered simply, still quite astonished with her etiquette. He suddenly felt unsure of himself. 'Get a grip, Z.....When has a woman ever intimidated you before? I mean, it is just a woman,' Zidane thought, a smile crossing his face as Dagger left the room. Zidane followed, the smile still on his face.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"So why are you here in Alexandria?" Zidane asked, sitting back down in the chair he had previously occupied. He and Dagger had just eaten some dinner and he had just brought the plates back into the kitchen.  
  
"I don't know if Boss would permit me to tell you, sir," Dagger replied, honestly.  
  
"Oh, trust me. He would let you tell me and probably anyone I trusted," Aidane answered,s taring at her to pove he was being completely truthful. For some reason, Dagger trusted him.  
  
"Well, after the play, Tantalus was planning on going into the Evil Forest, sir," Dagger explained, placing a hand on her chin as she thought. "There is rumor floating around that a magical sword is implanted in a rock in the center of that forest. Boss wanted us to go in and get it. I imagine that it would catch him a 'pretty penny' as you put it." (AN: The sword will show up later, so DON'T FORGET IT!)  
  
"You should act a little more casual," Zidane said, leaning back in his chair. His arm was on the back of the chair and his tail was moving back forth in amusement behind him.  
  
"Perhaps," Dagger answered, a timid smile appearing across her face. "But, perhaps you should be a bit more refined."  
  
"I can be....that way.....when I want to be!" Zidane countered, glancing to the companion across the table. He, of course, had no idea what 'refined' was, but he was determined to prove her wrong.  
  
"You have no way of proving that, sir," Dagger answered, eloquently.  
  
"Will you stop calling me sir? It makes me sound old or something," Zidane muttered, crossing his arms childishly because of his lack of a comeback.  
  
"You are not a close personal friend of mine which therefore gives me no reason to call you anything but something that commands respect, SIR," Dagger responded, grinning with her victory. She smiled when he said nothing in retort. But instead he got up from his chair and walked over to her. He bent his face in near hers again and smiled as she blushed.  
  
"I believe you have something of mine," he murmured, stepping back away from her.  
  
"How can I have-? Hey! That's mine, sir! Give it back to me!" Dagger yelped, jumping up off her seat as Zidane walked away from her. He had taken her dagger out of her sheath and now he was examining it with his back turned.  
  
"It appears he did keep it just like I asked him to do," Zidane muttered, talking more to himself than to Dagger. "That man is a complete enigma to me."  
  
"Huh?" Dagger said, completely confused. She walked over to Zidane and stared up into his face. He was dazed as he stared at the dagger. He picked his other hand up and ran his hand along the word.  
  
"I used to be this man, but I have lost my soul to this search," Zidane murmured, still not noticing that Dagger was listening.  
  
"Sir?" Dagger asked, still staring worriedly at him. When she waved a hand in front of his face, he snapped out of his dazed state and looked at her.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said, shaking his head. "I just realized that I've been following a lost cause and I lost everything to it."  
  
"Lost cause? Lost your soul? Who are you, sir?" Dagger questioned, completely lost. 'Where did he go when he was staring off like that? And what's the connection with my dagger?' she pondered, still staring at him in a questioning manner.  
  
"I am who you see before you," Zidane said, turning around so his back was to her. What was he to say to her? She would understand nothing.  
  
Dagger had a reply to that, but she couldn't say it. Something much more important was going on and the loud scream from outside proved it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
DUN DUN DUN!!! Yeah, that was Chapter 5....hehe....MAN! I need to start making the chapters longer! Who agrees? hehe....anywho, how goes my story writing? Horrible as ever, ne? (right?) Well, I hope you agree because I certainly believe I could do better, but I definitely choose not to....Oh! I wanted to ask....I need a beta reader for this story....any takers? I have one for my SM story and I love her to pieces huggles beta reader Well....on with the next chapter!  
  
Stay Tuned for Chapter Six: Ruckus.......A man has seemed to cause trouble in Alexandria by capturing the princess....AGAIN! Yes, the tale comes out of the true Garnet and what has happened to her....the quest begins to search for the strange tailedman.......who is traveling with....Fratley?!  
  
Ja ne! (See ya!) ~KaBunny 


	6. Ruckus

Author's Notes: Back for Chapter six, huh? You must be REALLY bored, hehe....anywho, I have this weird feeling that if I don't start making my chapters longer this story will end up being like 36 chapters long....which is a bad thing...so, I'm going to try and make them longer, okay? Anywho, on with the story!  
  
Title: Memories Long Forgotten  
  
Author: KaBunny  
  
E-mail: Alexandra_Miyoko@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: PG-13 (for swearing of course holds hands over ears My virgin ears!!)  
  
SDA (Standard Disclaimers Apply)  
  
Chapter Six: Ruckus  
  
Zidane turned around quickly to look at Dagger, who nodded her head at him. She pulled her dagger out as did Zidane. Both of them ran out the door, Dagger behind Zidane.  
  
Zidane scrambled outside and looked down the alleyway, leading back the way he was walking before Dagger had fallen on him. There were shadows moving along the wall, a lot of them. He turned back to Dagger who was looking down the other direction of the alleyway. Two children were running toward them and both of the girls were hysterical. 'No info there,' Zidane thought just as the little girls stopped in front of Dagger, panting heavily.  
  
"What happened?" Dagger asked, quite calm for the current situation. She had kneeled down in front of the smallest of the girls and set a hand on her head.  
  
"My m-mummy! She, she's hurt!" the older girl managed to whimper out. The younger one was crying far too heavily to answer any questions.  
  
Dagger stood up and turned around to Zidane. Her eyes said everything, so Zidane took off down the alleyway where the little girls had emerged from. Dagger followed after him, not even two feet behind.  
  
As Zidane took the corner, he slide slightly from the speed and the tight turn he took. When he caught his balance he saw the woman the two girls had referred to. He ran over to the woman and dropped his dagger as he kneeled down in front of her. She was underneath part of the bell from the tower.  
  
Dagger kneeled down next to the part of the bell covering the woman. She glanced to Zidane before putting her hands under the edge of the bell. She began pulling upward with all her might.  
  
The bell lifted slightly off the ground as Dagger pulled a little harder. It gave just enough room for Zidane to pull the woman out from underneath the large metal bell. When he had gotten her completely out of harm's way, Dagger dropped the bell with a loud clank. She sighed of relief as she wiggled her fingers from inside her gloves. They would be sore later.  
  
The brunette moved toward the woman and rolled her over. She removed her gloves and placed two fingers on her neck. She turned to regard Zidane, who was sitting on the ground on the other side of the woman. "She's still alive," Dagger replied, relief swimming in her serious eyes.  
  
"Praise Alexander, but what are we going to do now?" Zidane asked, staring back at the beautiful girl.  
  
"I can help, but you must promise not to tell anyone of this secret," Dagger said, her face completely serious.  
  
"Okay," Zidane responded, giving her a strange look. What could she possibly do to help an injured woman?  
  
Dagger placed one hand above the woman's chest and one hand above the woman's stomach. As her hands floated above the injured woman, a glittery white light was emitted from them. In a matter of seconds, all the blood, bruises, and cuts on the woman had disappeared. Dagger removed her hands just as the woman's eyes fluttered open. She sat up suddenly, looking around in bewilderment.  
  
"What, what happened?" she asked, still looking around until her eyes fell on Zidane and then Dagger.  
  
"We found you pinned beneath the tower's bell. I pulled the bell off of you and my companion removed your body from beneath it," Dagger answered, smiling slightly at the woman. "Might I inquire as to how the bell fell upon you?"  
  
"There was a ship that was running off of steam! It flew at the castle and knocked the bell on the tower off. I ran out of the house when it began to shake from the airship's descend toward the castle and that's when the bell fell on me. Where are my children?!" the woman asked, quite alarmed. She began to look around frantically.  
  
"They are safe," Dagger replied, with that calm demeanor again. She set her hands on the woman's shoulders as the woman directed her eyes back to Dagger. "They should be waiting just outside the city. You should go look for them, but be careful. My companion and I will look further into the trouble at the castle."  
  
"Thank you! Oh, thank you!" the woman sobbed, hugging Dagger. Dagger wrapped her arms around the woman and glanced at Zidane, who was watching the whole exchange with longing. "I will never forget you! Alexander praise you!"  
  
"Please go, and hurry," Dagger murmured, releasing the girl and standing up, dagger in hand. The woman wiped her eyes as she stood up and ran off the way that Zidane and Dagger had come.  
  
Zidane grabbed his dagger and stood up now. "That's quite a secret you keep."  
  
"And you promised to keep it," Dagger muttered, glancing up at the broken tower off of the steeple. "I suspect you are a man of your word."  
  
"You suspected correctly," Zidane answered, still staring at the brunette. "How do you plan on getting into the castle?"  
  
Dagger flinched as a flash of someone saying something hit her. ~"How do you plan on getting out of the castle?"~  
  
"Are you okay?" Zidane questioned, taking a step toward Dagger. He was ready at any moment to catch her just in case she passed out like she did before. But, this time she shook her head and looked up at him.  
  
"I'll be fine. Let's get moving," Dagger answered, walking toward the steeple with the broken bell tower. She walked inside and climbed up the ladder to reach the rooftops. She then glanced at the castle before turning back to regard Zidane who was just climbing up and out onto the roof. "It was an airship that was run on steam. The woman was right. Look at the size of it and it's sitting on the theater ship."  
  
Zidane turned and looked at the castle just as Dagger began moving toward it. It seemed that somebody had put boards up across the roof to gain access into the castle so they could watch the play for free. Good thing too because without the boards, they would've been out of luck.  
  
They eventually reached the castle after a few minutes of unbalanced and rather ungraceful walks across rooftops and boards. Dagger was now standing on the castle wall and looking down into the courtyard. It was empty except for two people. One was dressed in pink and Dagger didn't recognize her, but she did recognize the small boy from earlier.  
  
"Vivi and Freya are down there! I wonder what happened," Zidane said, before moving along the castle wall toward a tower. He ran down the staircase in the tower and out the door before he took off toward Freya and Vivi. They seemed to be having a conversation and Freya didn't look too happy.  
  
Zidane stopped and bent over, heaving a huge sigh. He then stood back up straight as he attempted to catch his breath. Instead his nearly fell into Freya when Dagger ran into him. "M-my apologies! I was looking....I mean, I thought I saw....my sincere apologies," Dagger muttered, bowing before him.  
  
Zidane shook his head and gave a small laugh before turning around to look at Freya and Vivi. Freya did look quite upset at something and Vivi was looking up at him in a questioning manner. "What happened here?"  
  
"It was a strange tailed-man," Freya said, her voice slightly raspy. "And, and.....Fratley...he was...traveling with him. They took the princess."  
  
"That had to have been my brother with Fratley, but *why* did they steal the princess?" Zidane asked, placing his hand on his chin in thought.  
  
Dagger glanced up as she heard voices yelling at one another from above. She couldn't make out what they were saying but one sounded completely emotional and the other was more stern, but still gentle. It was a male and female.  
  
The brunette turned back to the three tossing out ideas and decided to get their attention. "Excuse me," Dagger muttered, stepping into the center of the group. "Um, I do believe that I hear arguing....from above."  
  
Dagger pointed upward to the large balcony where she had heard the voices coming from. They were still barely audible, but none of them could make out what they were saying.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"Steiner.....how could this happen again?" Beatrix asked, wiping her eyes with the backs of her gloved hands. "The queen will surely have me beheaded for allowing this to happen twice."  
  
"No, she will not because I will not let her," Steiner replied, rubbing Beatrix back gently. "Besides, we will set out on a search for the princess. Eiko will not be lost as Garnet was."  
  
"But, but, who will guard the castle while we are gone?" Beatrix questioned, turning her watery eyes onto Steiner. "I have failed my kingdom twice!"  
  
"It is my kingdom to protect too! That means I have also failed it, but I refuse to sit here like we did last time," Steiner said, smiling at Beatrix slightly. "This time we will do as we should've have done last time our princess was stolen. We will get our princess back at all cost. We cannot lose another one!"  
  
"I often wonder what had become of Garnet. I often wonder if Eiko would've been much more happy had she not had to take over for her sister. Now, I fear that Eiko will receive the same fate Garnet did," Beatrix murmured, wiping her eyes again. "I guess history does repeat itself. And since that saying has proved true then my history of failing my kingdom will repeat itself once again."  
  
"No! Our destinies are our own to shape! Last time we took this sitting down, but his time we fight and win! You understand me?" Steiner asked, setting his hands on Beatrix's shoulders and staring into her soft brown eyes.  
  
"Steiner.....you must be my strength if I go with you....," Beatrix muttered, staring back at him.  
  
"I will always be your strength whenever you need it," Steiner replied, smiling at the pretty general. "We leave at sunrise so pack what you need."  
  
  
  
~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"They are going to follow the ones who captured the princess," Dagger said, turning back to look at the three.  
  
"I'm going with them!" Freya replied, her face serious again. "I am going to track down Fratley and fix this whole mess."  
  
"I'm coming with you Freya," Zidane answered. "I must find my brother at all costs. Vivi?"  
  
"Of course, Zidane," Vivi responded. "I am already well compensated and I do owe you my life."  
  
"What about you Dagger?" Zidane asked, turning to look at the brunette.  
  
Dagger looked up the balcony again before she looked at Zidane. She shook her head before looking down at her clasped hands. "I will think on it, tonight. I will meet you at the theater."  
  
Dagger turned and wandered out of the courtyard of the castle. She stared at the ground as she walked back to the theater by herself. She had much to think on.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That would be the end of Chapter Six....It's a little longer than normal, but I guess I'm going to be keeping this the normal length....or somewhere around this! I don't need four million chapters.....unless, you know, you don't *mind* four million chapters....hehe, hope you liked it...now I need sleep....I had 5 hours last night and it ain't cutting it....  
  
Stay Tuned for Chapter Seven: Bedtime Stories.....Dagger tells Zidane a bedtime story.....Dagger leaves Tantalus and Zidane isn't too happy about it....why? you ask.....well, you just have to wait until next chapter!  
  
Ja ne! (See you!) ~KaBunny 


	7. Bedtime Stories

Author's Notes: Yeah, Chapter seven is here for your, um....enjoyment? That one's questionable.... hehe...well, anywho, not much to say, so I'll just start typing away....  
  
Title: Memories Long Forgotten  
  
Author: KaBunny  
  
E-mail: Alexandra_Miyoko@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Chapter Seven: Bedtime Stories  
  
Dagger laid, staring at the ceiling from the top bunk. She had come in from the alleyway, walked into the back, found a room with a bed in it, and crawled into bed. This bed just so happened to be a bunk bed and for a better hiding place, she had crawled up into the top one. She believed she might receive a little more privacy that way.  
  
Alas, her privacy was to be broken. About an hour later, someone opened the door and entered the room where Dagger was thinking in her 'hiding space'. She didn't know who had come in the room. All she heard was the door open and the saw the light come on.  
  
Whoever it was plopped down in the bed underneath her, but she took no heed nor care to the person. She was far too lost on her own thoughts. 'Why would Zidane want *me*, of all people, to go with him?' she asked herself. 'What's going on with me? I never let a guy make me act like a lovesick school girl. Why should I start now? That's it! I'm putting my foot down.....I won't let him intimidate me further!'  
  
"Dagger?" a voice asked, popping her out of her thoughts. Dagger turned her head to the side to meet with the sea blue eyes that had been troubling her thoughts recently. She looked at him in a confused manner before blinking out of her thoughts once more.  
  
"Mr. Zidane?" Dagger asked, giving a slightly confused/amused look.  
  
"Just call me Zidane," he muttered, smiling slightly as he laid his head in his arms on the side of the bed.  
  
"Yes, sir," Dagger murmured, quietly.  
  
"And cut out the 'sir', crap! It's creeping me out! You need to be more relaxed and less formal," Zidane stated, before hoping off the bed backwards.  
  
"How did you know I was here?" she questioned, turning to look back up at the ceiling. She put her hands behind her head as she felt the bed rock. Zidane had crawled into the bunk underneath hers.  
  
"I can smell you," Zidane stated. Dagger leaned over tot edge and looked down at him, giving him a skeptical look. Zidane smiled amusedly back at her. "My nose is incredibly sensitive."  
  
"Oh," Dagger said, pushing herself back up onto her bunk completely. She sighed as she put her hands back behind her head.  
  
"Is something bothering you?" Zidane asked, sensing Dagger's insecurity.  
  
"Can I tell you a story?" she questioned, her voice slightly monotoned.  
  
"Go ahead," Zidane replied, a small smile on his face as he looked at the bed above him.  
  
"There was once this girl. She lost her memory when she was very young and set out into the world in search of her past. Every once and awhile she would have strange visions from this forgotten past. Eventually she met up with some companions who agreed to shelter her. She received a new name from her companions who decided to invite her into their gang. Strange things began happening around this girl and she discovered that it was her that was causing all these strange things. Because of her missing past, she had no idea where this strange power came from. One day, this girl met this boy. He was unique to her and strange things began happening again, but this time it wasn't her that was causing them. This boy seemed to be involved in them and they seemed to link her with her past. The boy then asked the girl if she wanted to travel with him to help on his quest. And you know what she said?"  
  
"What did she say?" Zidane asked, his smile broadening.  
  
"She said yes," Dagger replied, closing her eyes.  
  
"Is that why you passed out, Dagger? I mean, when you fell off the roof? You passed out because you were having a vision of your past?" Zidane inquired, completely fascinated by the girl.  
  
"Yes, that is why I fell off the roof," Dagger muttered. "How did you know?"  
  
"Know it was you?" Zidane asked, arching an eyebrow in thought. "Oh, you mean the story. I figured no one would've been crazy enough to name their child Dagger......only Baku."  
  
"How would you know about Boss naming his children?" Dagger questioned, her voice getting softer by the minute. She was falling asleep.  
  
"Because.....I'm his child," Zidane muttered, glancing at the wall.  
  
Dagger sat up suddenly and hit her head on the ceiling. She fell back down into her bed holding her head after the loud bang was made. Zidane crawled out of bed and pulled himself up so he could look at Dagger in the top bunk. "Are you alright?" he asked, a small smile on his head.  
  
"I believe so," Dagger replied, crawling out of the top bunk carefully. She was rubbing her forehead as she landed on her feet on the floor. She turned to look at Zidane who had hopped down beside her.  
  
"Got a little excited did we?" Zidane teased, a smile on his handsome face.  
  
"Well, it was always Boss's son this and Boss's son that! I never actually learned your name and here you are before me," Dagger muttered as if in awe. "You are as virtuous as all the stories."  
  
"Whatever the guys told you are probably all fairy tales," Zidane said, waving his hand as if to wave off the words she had just said.  
  
"Oh, I'm terribly sorry!" Dagger exclaimed, kneeling down on one knee. She had held up his sword before him in both her hands as though it was something sacred. "Boss placed this is my possession for safe keeping."  
  
"You keep it," Zidane answered, pushing her hands back down toward her. He then leaned forward and pulled her to her feet. "And please stop embarrassing me."  
  
"Yes, sir!" Dagger murmured, blushing slightly. "I promise, sir. I will not embarrass you anymore."  
  
"Cut it out!" Zidane grumbled, rolling his eyes. "You called me sir again.....for the last time, call me Zidane!"  
  
"Sorry, Zidane," Dagger murmured, the name rolling off her tongue with ease.  
  
"I think we should get some rest," Zidane replied, giving her a smile as he leaned his face in closer to get her downcast eyes to look at him. "Tomorrow, we'll talk to Baku, alright?"  
  
"Yes," Dagger muttered, taking a step back when her eyes came up to meet his.  
  
"So, you want top or bottom bunk?"  
  
  
  
~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Dagger was kneeled before Baku, her head bowed deeply. Zidane was leaning against the wall next to her looking at his adopted father, who was staring at Dagger admirably. Baku knew what was coming, but he also knew that Dagger would promise to return and visit sometimes. And unlike his son, Dagger would keep her promise.  
  
"Um, sir?" Dagger asked, tentatively, from her bowed position. She looked up at him, but still did not stand up completely. "I have a request."  
  
"Yes, Dagger?" Baku questioned, turning to look at the wall behind him. He turned his back on Dagger.  
  
"I would like to request that you let me leave Tantalus," she stated, still not standing up.  
  
Baku turned back around to look into her chocolate brown eyes. They told him of her gratefulness and her sorrow. She didn't want to leave, but felt that she had to. Baku understood this and a smile grew up on his face as he let out a chuckle.  
  
"You remember the rules of course?" Baku questioned, the smile still on his face.  
  
"Yes, sir," Dagger replied, bowing her head.  
  
Baku rolled his hand into a fist as he took a step toward Dagger. He pulled his hand high above his head and brought it down quickly towards Dagger's head, the grin broadening. His fist stopped just above her head and he tapped her lightly, barely even ruffling her hair.  
  
"That should teach you to mess with Tantalus!" Baku bellowed between his roars of laughter as he walked out of the room. He closed the door behind him, but the string of laughter could still be heard as he walked farther and farther away.  
  
Zidane glared at the door in disbelief. "I don't *believe* this! That's so unfair," Zidane muttered, childishly.  
  
"What's that?" Dagger asked, standing up to look at her new traveling companion.  
  
"He really beat the crap outta me when I left," Zidane answered, a sour look plastered on his face as he turned to look at Dagger.  
  
Dagger placed a hand over her mouth when she burst out laughing. She leaned over gripping her stomach as she still giggled.  
  
Zidane stared at the brunette that was cracking up at his comment. He couldn't help but smile. She was so graceful, beautiful, and usually reserved. Her tinkle of a laughter just made him want to laugh, but it would be totally inappropriate considering that he was completely serious when he said what he said.  
  
So, instead, Zidane rolled his eyes and sighed, which caused Dagger to straighten up and clear her throat as she gained back some of her reserved nature. "Sorry," she apologized and Zidane grinned as he took a few steps closer to her. He set a hand on her shoulder and leaned his face in close to hers in intimidation.  
  
"That's the first time you didn't say 'I apologize'.....you're getting better," he muttered, giving a small smile. "We're leaving in the afternoon, so get ready." He then, turned and walked out of the room just in time to miss Dagger's blush.  
  
She put a hand on her pounding heart to slow it's fast tempo. 'I must remember that I can't let him instigate me. He cannot know that I care for him because he may end up getting hurt in the end,' Dagger thought, the blush fading and her face forming into a determined one.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
MERRY CHRISTMAS!!! and Happy Hanuka! Happy Kwanza while you're at it too! I don't know any of the other holidays....sniff, sniff I hope I didn't miss one, but Happy Holidays nonetheless! (Heh heh....this will probably show up sometime in January when I post it so you'll all be like what's that physco talking about?) Yeah, so...do all the stuff that you normally so do and have FUN!!!  
  
Stay Tuned for Chapter Eight: The Adventure Begins; Terror Strikes.......The gang (Zidane, Dagger, Freya, and Vivi) meet up with the questing knights and they are all thrown in JAIL! Why? You'll have to wait for that one, hehe....Dagger's past comes back to haunt her.....can she save her new friends or will they suffer the consequences for someone else's deeds?  
  
Ja ne! Joyeux Noel! ~KaBunny 


	8. The Adventure Begins Terror Strikes

Author's Notes: Yay!! Back for chappie eight!! I'm soooooo sorry about not updating in a couple of weeks, but yeah, Kingdom Hearts has sucked me into the game. I'm sooooo addicted. Who wouldn't be.....? Anywho, I shall be writing your new chappie now, hehe!  
  
Title: Memories Long Forgotten  
  
Author: KaBunny (the crazy blonde!!)  
  
E-mail: Alexandra_Miyoko@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimer: (Yeah......I kinda forgot to put on in here! Let's make it simple) IDOFF!! Sadly enough.....sniff, sniff  
  
Chapter Eight: The Adventure Begins; Terror Strikes  
  
Dagger hoisted the large bag up onto her shoulders and secured the straps. She glanced around the loft to see if she left any of her things or something that she might need later. Seeing nothing, she wandered over to the ladder leading down into the main room of Tantalus. She turned around to give the loft one last look as she set her gloved hands on top wrung of the ladder. "Good-bye," she whispered to the empty room.  
  
Dagger climbed down into the main room and hopped off the ladder when she nearly reached the bottom. She turned and smiled at the occupants sitting at the table in the center of the room. They were all staring at her with sad eyes and plastered on smiles. They were going to miss her, but she was also going to miss them.  
  
The brunette walked over to the three men that were sitting around the round table. She walked up to Marcus first, who was the farthest away from her. "I thank you for all the support Marcus," Dagger muttered, before leaning over and giving him a hug. Marcus hugged her lightly back.  
  
"If you ever need anything, I'll always be here," Marcus muttered, releasing the petite girl.  
  
Dagger then moved over to Cinna and hugged him from the side. "You advice was always helpful and wanted," Dagger murmured, releasing him. Cinna smiled up at her.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere," he replied, still smiling.  
  
Lastly, Dagger moved over to Blank. This was going to be the hard one. Blank had been a great friend to Dagger more so than Cinna and Marcus combined. He had been there when she first showed up, lost and confused. He had shown her that you just lived life and dealt with whatever it threw at you. He helped her to realize that even though she didn't know who she was she could make herself out to be whoever she wanted to be. Blank had been there when she cried and when she smiled.  
  
Dagger wrapped her arms around Blank, giving him a tight hug. Blank hugged her back, full-heartedly. "Good-bye, Dagger," he muttered into her hair.  
  
"Good-bye, Blank," Dagger whispered, a couple of tears falling from her eyes. She released him and stood up, only to whirl around again. Zidane was standing at the door waiting for her. She walked over towards him and looked to the floor. "I'm ready to go."  
  
"Don't I get a hug like the rest of them?" Zidane teased, smiling playfully at Dagger.  
  
Dagger glared at him, before wiping her tears away and laughing. She followed Zidane out the door and smiled up at the sun, which was shining brightly above her. "Thank you, Zidane."  
~~~~~~  
Zidane turned around to face Dagger and she nearly walked into him. "Don't do that without a warning next time!" she yelped, taking a few steps back away from him.  
  
"Sorry, but I just want you to know that it's not going to me and you traveling together," Zidane replied, smiling slightly as she blushed from embarrassment. (AN: Gotta love Zidane's grammar, huh?)  
  
"Well, I should hope not," Dagger murmured. "It would be quite awkward, wouldn't you say?"  
  
"Freya and Vivi will be traveling with us," Zidane answered, ignoring her comment.  
  
"Were those the two that I saw in the castle last week?" Dagger asked, as she tilted her head causing her hair to cascade prettily over face.  
  
"Yes, they were," Zidane muttered, rolling his eyes at Dagger's curious nature. "Anyway, I want you to be nice to them."  
  
"When have I ever been rude?" Dagger inquired, placing her hands on her hips in annoyance.  
  
"I simply meant that I want you to contain your curious nature," Zidane grumbled, becoming somewhat irritated himself. "It wasn't an insult. I never said you were rude. Sometimes you just ask too many questions."  
  
"Are you implying that *I*, Garnet, am a brown noser?!" Dagger growled, leaning in close to Zidane, her face inches from his as she glared at him.  
  
"Did you just say Garnet? Dagger! You just remembered your real name!" Zidane exclaimed, a grin on his face.  
  
"I-I did?" Dagger stuttered, leaning back away from him as she looked down at herself as if she were a new person.  
  
"Yeah, you just called yourself Garnet!" Zidane replied, gripping her hands to cause her to look up at him. Her face went from surprise to happiness and the smile she was wearing couldn't get any bigger. She began hopping up and down like an excited child.  
  
"My name is Garnet! My *name* is Garnet!" she cheered, still hopping up and down. She then jumped at Zidane and kissed him lightly on the lips, not noticing in her excitement that she had kissed him nor the fact that just about three minutes ago they had been having an argument.  
  
Zidane released her hands and didn't even notice her continue to hop around. He touched his lips which were now tingling with an unknown sensation. As soon as his gloved hand brushed against his own lips the sensation was gone and he was now staring at Dagger's anxious face.  
  
"I am definitely ready to begin our journey," Dagger replied, the smile still on her face. "May I go in and meet Vivi and Freya officially now?"  
  
"Yeah, of course, but first you gotta kiss me again," Zidane answered, a charming smile on his face.  
  
"Hmph," was Dagger's response. She bumped him out of the way with the side of her hip as she walked into the Inn.  
  
"Mm, fiery. Just the way I like 'em," Zidane muttered, before following her inside.  
~~~~~~  
Dagger sighed as she tore her gaze away from the full moon. It had been two weeks since Freya, Vivi, Zidane, and she had started out on their journey. They were making their way across the lands towards the kingdom of Burmecia. From what Dagger understood, Zidane was on this journey because of his lost brother and Freya was on the journey for Fratley, her lost lover. Apparently Fratley had been seen in the wake of where Zidane's brother had turned up, but it was still quite unknown whether they were working together.  
  
Dagger shook her head as she sighed. She set her elbows on her knees and placed her head into her hands. 'It must be horrible to lose someone you love so deeply. Poor, poor Freya,' Dagger thought. She then sat up straight abruptly. 'But, why then, is Vivi traveling with us?'  
  
A rustle in the bushes caused Dagger to turn around. She watched as they moved again, this time a little more violently.  
  
She didn't know what hit her. One moment she was sitting on a log and the next she was pinned underneath a spindly leg. She opened her eyes from the pain to see eight eyes more staring back at her. She was pinned underneath a large spider which was twitching its fangs hungrily at her. She did the only thing she could think to do, scream.  
  
The next moment the leg lifted off of her and she rolled out from underneath the spider out onto the sidelines. She had no idea what happened until she stood up, with her dagger drawn. Zidane had jumped onto the back of large black spider and it had thrown the creature off balance. He had protected her. Dagger stood there, her dagger drawn, with wide eyes and her mouth hanging open like a fish.  
  
"Kogasu!"* she heard shouted next to her. Dagger snapped out of her shock and turned to look at Vivi with his hands out in front of him. He had balls of flame shooting from his finger tips.  
  
"YAHHHHHH!!!" came the feminine voice from above. Dagger glanced up and saw a flash of silver off the flying javelin which was held by a shadow. The shadow came into focus revealing Freya, diving from the sky down toward the spider at incredible speed.  
  
The Burmecian landed on the spider, her javelin appearing through the other side of the creature, which was now swaying from side to side as it faded in and out of consciousness. Freya quickly removed her javelin and back flipped off of the descending creature. She landed on her feet on the other side of Dagger, who was now in shock again.  
  
Zidane hopped off the falling creature, landed on his hands, and flipped back over to his feet. He landed in front of Dagger, facing her. "Are you alright?" he asked, setting his hands on her shoulders in concern.  
  
"Y-yes......I believe....I am quite alright," Dagger stuttered, shaking her head and closing her eyes. Her mind cleared and she reopened her eyes to see Zidane's staring worriedly back at her. "I'm fine."  
  
"Well, let's just say you *weren't* fine! You know what would happen to me *then*?!" Zidane growled, glaring at her as he crossed his arms.  
  
"Nothing seriously bad, I suppose!!" Dagger argued, crossing her arms also. She glared back at him.  
  
"I believe *death* IS a serious matter! Baku would have my *head* served on a platter if you died in my care!!" Zidane yelled before storming off back the way he had come from.  
  
"Garnet?" Vivi asked, pulling lightly on her now dirty white shirt. She glanced down at him questioningly. "Don't be hard on Zidane......he was just worried, that's all."  
  
"Perhaps we should be less careless. It seems the more we travel the deeper we crawl into the darkness," Freya muttered, shaking her head as she slid her javelin back into its holster on her back.  
  
"What do you mean, Freya?" Dagger asked, looking up at the Burmecian.  
  
"Be careful, Garnet. The darkness is beginning to surround us and eventually there will be no other way, but to travel through it," Freya replied, before turning and following Zidane.  
  
Dagger simply shook her head as she looked to the floor. She sighed lightly as a small breeze blew through the field. She glanced at Vivi abruptly who was looking up at her questionably. "Vivi?"  
  
"Yeah?" he asked, still looking at her wonderingly.  
  
"Did you feel that?" She asked, her grip on the dagger getting tighter. Vivi shook his head as he glanced around.  
  
"Feel what?" Vivi inquired, glancing back up at her.  
  
"That," Dagger muttered, as the ground rumbled again. Vivi's golden eyes got large as he nodded. His face then got quite determined as he looked around. Dagger began doing the same.  
  
They didn't have to look for long. Dagger grabbed Vivi and dived out of the way just as three large spiders came running full-force out of the bushes. The two stood up to face their three large companions, ready to fight.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
WOO HOO!!!! I am sooooo done this chapter! Sorry for not introducing S and B in this chapter....sniff, sniff But, it was getting quite long and some of my reviewers coughMangaGirlcough don't like REALLY long chapters! But, that's okay! It gave me the perfect opportunity to place in a lovely cliffhanger for all you peeps! Anywho, I finally got into the action and out of the fluff! Hehe, I like SOME fluff, but it was time to fall into the action. I'm going to try and keep a nice balance between the two from now on, kk?  
  
I wanna ask, would anyone be willing to write me a new summary? I think mine bites! Please feel free to just type it in a review or send me an e- mail! My addy is at the top or you can get my other one from ff.net.  
  
*This is a cantation for casting Vivi's magic! Dagger will be using them later, but shhhhhh that's a secret! hehe, Kogasu means scorch or in this case FIRE!  
  
Stay Tuned for Chapter Nine: Jail Birds......Beatrix and Steiner meet up with the gang. They (including Beatrix and Steiner) all pay a lovely trip to jail for what? Dagger's past falls into her lap although she doesn't REALLY remember.....Armarant pays a visit! And introducing my own character......as Dagger's fiancé?! (Eh, that's cause I don't have another character to use for her fiancé, so I gotta make one up......I could take suggestions if you have one!)  
  
Thanks for reading! Ja ne! ~KaBunny 


	9. Conversations

Author's Notes: Hey ya'll! How were yor holidays? Yeah, I know....you think I'm crazy because I'm asking like a month after their over, but I'm seriously just coming out of my holidays which was like a few days ago. (It's Jan 8 for anyone who's wondering.....) Anywho, I guess you're all looking forward to my new chapter..... Okay, maybe not....Oh, any suggestions for a new summary?!  
  
Title: Memories Long Forgotten  
  
Author: KaBunny  
  
E-mail: Alexandra_Miyoko@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimers: IDOFF  
  
Chapter Nine: Conversations (Sorry.....Jail Birds is the next chappy, hehe)  
  
The three spiders stared down at the small girl and the smaller boy dressed in blue. They seemed to be no match for them considering their size and appearance. Boy, they were wrong.  
  
However, the rustle in the bushes behind them caused them to run off into the woods at the other side of the meadow they had just entered.  
  
Dagger and Vivi looked to the bushes. Whatever was in those bushes had to be something hideously bad. It had been enough to scare off those spiders which meant it had to be bigger and stronger. Dagger and Vivi both realized that they were no match for whatever laid behind that covering. They also knew that they had no time to get away so they had to face whatever lay in store for them.  
  
Dagger slid into a fighting stance which protected the left side of her body from attacks. Her dagger, being held in her right hand, was out in front of her, ready for an incoming attack.  
  
Vivi took a step back, so he was slightly protected by Dagger. His hands began to glow a bright blue color, but the icy-looking light stayed inside his hands. He pointed them toward the bushes just as two small figures emerged, broadswords held out in front of them.  
  
Dagger and Vivi made no move to injure the shadowy figures, that seemed to holster their swords. Vivi squinted his eyes to get a better look at them, but all he got was the sound of metal clinking as the figures moved closer to them.  
  
"Stay back," Dagger muttered, thrusting her dagger forward to prove she wasn't kidding. "I will kill you if I must."  
  
"Dagger.....I don't think they mean to hurt us," Vivi replied, lowering his hands as the icy light faded into nothingness. He picked up a stick. "Kogasu," he muttered as he lit the end of the stick.  
  
Dagger glanced at him, but still did not sheath her dagger. Instead, she brought it closer to herself and moved into a more relaxed position. She was still on guard, but less tense. She turned her attention back to the shadowy figures that had just moved into the light.  
  
It was a young woman and a young man. The woman had curly brown hair and brown eyes. The man's hair was hidden underneath his helmet and his dark green eyes were sparkling in the light. Both were dressed in suits of armor. The girl's was did not scream 'knight' as much of the man's did. Hers was more mobile, it appeared, but the man didn't look like he needed to be that mobile to provide a good, forceful attack.  
  
"What do you want?" Dagger inquired, her eyes glaring and her dagger still in her hands.  
  
"We are questing knights from Alexandria. I am General Lukia Beatrix and this is Captain Aldebert Steiner," the woman said, her brown eyes glittering in the light that Vivi had created with his black magic.  
  
"B-Beatrix?" Dagger stuttered, taking a step back, her hand on her head. She walked back into the arms of Zidane, whom had come back after soon realizing that Dagger and Vivi were no longer behind him and Freya.  
  
The blond man caught her just as she fainted again. He glanced down at her, confusion evident on his face. He picked her lithe form up into his arms before stepping into the light. "Knights.....what did you do to her?!" he growled, holding Dagger.  
  
Freya was standing behind him listening intently. "Zidane....," she said, setting a hand on his shoulder. He glanced at her for a brief second before turning his eyes back to the knights. "These are the two that are searching for the missing princess."  
  
"What would you know of Princess Garnet?!" Steiner questioned in anger.  
  
"We know nothing of the princess, but we are searching for those who have captured her," Freya answered, pushing Zidane back and stepping into the light.  
  
"You.....you are Freya, the legendary Dragoon Knight.....," Beatrix murmured, awed.  
  
"Yes, I am she. You are the legendary Beatrix that had slain one thousand soldiers in the end of the War of Lindblum when you were just fourteen," Freya responded, just as awed as Beatrix, but not showing it.  
  
"It appears we have much to share with one another," Steiner said, interupting the conversation that Beatrix and Freya had been having.  
  
"We can talk about it once we find a place to rest," Zidane muttered, turning and wandering out of the clearing and into the forest.  
  
~~~~~~(Sorry.....I hate writing in present tense, so I'm going back to past)  
  
~*~Dream~*~  
  
~*~Dagger's POV~*~  
  
I looked everywhere for him, my dress flowing along behind me. Today, Daddy was supposed to be leaving for Lindblum to talk with Uncle Cid. I had to find him before he left.  
  
I had worn the pretty new dress he had bought just for me. It was a light royal blue tone that had three layers made of light material. The top was a little tight, but the sleeves were loose and frilly. The ribbong tied around my waist was a dark maroon color that tied off into the back in a small bow. From the ribbon, the dress became frilly like the sleeves and fell very loosely. It looked as if it formed waves around my legs as each layer laid and caressed the other. I felt like and angel, and as I ran, I felt as though I was flying.  
  
"Daddy!" I called, running into his and Mommy's room. No one was there and I felt the tears come to my eyes. He promised that I would see him before he left to visit Uncle Cid. "Where are you Daddy?"  
  
I sniffed, and a tear escaped my eyes. I wiped it away. I promised him I wouldn't cry. Maybe he was in the front foyer.  
  
I ran as fast as my bare little feet would carry me. Through the castle, my hair long hair blowing behind me, I ran feeling as though I was flying. I spotted my mother coming out of my room. She was holding my sister in her arms and I smiled as I ran up to her.  
  
"Mommy! Where's Daddy?" I shouted, bouncing up and down in excitement.  
  
She smiled down at me and kissed my sister. "He's in the front foyer Garnet. He sent me up to get you, so you better make haste and see him before he departs."  
  
"Daddy!" I murmured, running away from my mother and down the hall.  
  
I made my way to the front foyer, and slowed my running to a walk as I came near. Just one more corner. I stopped, however. There were voices in the foyer and one of them was Daddy's. The other one sounded angry, but why would anyone ever be mad my gentle Daddy?  
  
I heard a man leaving and then turned to the corner. There was red pooling out onto the dark blue marble and it was coming from the limp form on the floor. "Daddy!!" I heard myself cry out as I ran through the crimson puddle of my father's own blood to his body.  
  
He looked up at me, his eyes glassy. "Gar....Garnet....," he muttered, before falling, face sideways, into his own pool of blood.  
  
"DADDY!!!!" I screamed, water falling from my eyes freely as I kneeled, wrapping my arms around his neck and sobbing into his hair.  
  
~*~End POV~*~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The fire had been built and started by the small black mage. Everyone had been sitting around it in silence. Freya sat near on his left side Zidane with Vivi on the right side of him. Steiner and Beatrix sat on the other side of the fire, facing them. Dagger was still passed out, her head on Zidane's lap as her protectively had one of his hands on her shoulder and the other was stroking her hair gently as she calmed out of the nightmare she was having.  
  
"So, how are you acquainted witht he people we are following?" the young female knight inquired, staring into the fire.  
  
"One of them is a relative of mine," Zidane murmured, staring down at the girl in his lap. He wrapped his tail around her waist protectively as a tear slipped out of one of her eyes. His heart fluttered as her pain seemed to subside at his touch. 'How can one woman do this to me?' he pondered, his eyes never leaving her now peaceful face.  
  
"The other is Fratley, my lost love. I have been searching the world for him only to find his footprints," Freya explained, her eyes downcast.  
  
"Are you sure you are not consorting with them?" Steiner questioned, arching a brow at the group before him.  
  
"No," Vivi said, looking at the two from across the fire. "They are not consorting with them. Well, I at least kow Zidane is not. He saved me from his brother once who has now enslaved my people."  
  
"Why has he enslaved your people?" Beatrix asked, looking up at the black mage. "Evidently, he values their strong powers, but why?"  
  
"We're still trying to figure that out," Zidane answered, finally looking up from the beauty in his lap. "I have no idea why Kuja would want the princess either. I plan to put a stop to whatever he's planning and showing him a thing or two about respect of life."  
  
"So, this Kuja, who is your brother Zidane, has enslaved a black mage race, captured the princess, and is working with the lost love of Freya, Fratley?" Steiner questioned, placing the pieces together.  
  
"That is correct," Vivi replied, glancing upward at the stars. "I think it is about time that we all got some rest before continuing this conversation."  
  
Each agreed in their own way. Freya hopped up into a tree and slept up there. Vivi leaned against a rock and soon fell asleep as Beatrix and Steiner leaned against one another. Zidane slipped down , so he was lying flat on the ground. He laid sideways, put his head on his arm, and pulled Dagger close to him. He placed her head on the same arm his head was on and wrapped the other around her upper back, his tail still around her waist protectively.  
  
She fell into his warmth and tucked her head under his chin. Her soft hair tickled his chin, but he soon got used to it, and fell asleep to her soothing smell. Sometime in the night, she wrapped her arms around Zidane's waist.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
All I have to say is WOW!!! It's is totally like June, eh heh heh.....sorry abouy that! I got distracted with my other stories and forgot to update this one. But, now I'm back to your happiness, or unhappiness....whatever. Well, I hope you liked this chapter and I'm incredibly sorry about it being so late!! And sorry about the chapter title change thing. Jail Birds is the next chapter, hehe. Oh, any new ideas for a summary??  
  
Stay Tuned for Chapter Ten: Jail Birds......Dagger's past comes back to haunt her, but this time, in more than just dreams. Everyone is jailed in Alexandria, but why are Steiner and Beatrix with them if they're knights of Alexandria?? The plot thickens......exactly who is this Kuja, besides Zidane's older brother?  
  
Ja ne! And gomen many times over!!!! ~KaBunny 


	10. Jail Birds

Author's Notes: See! I told you I wouldn't be gone as long as I was last time.... I'm really sorry about that! I finished Oops and then I got a million more ideas! I still haven't even posted a new chapter for my other story...Rabbit.... Ah, well....one thing at a time. Oh, and I dunno about this whole updating thing cause I got a job and well, it being summer and all, I might not be around as much, so updates may start happening later and farther apart. Don't kill me!  
  
Title: Memories Long Forgotten  
  
Author: KaBunny  
  
E-mail: Alexandra_Miyoko@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Disclaimers: IDOFF  
  
Chapter Ten: Jail Birds  
  
The warmth was so hard to leave, but Dagger slowly blinked her eyes open. Sometime in the night she had found herself dreaming of pleasant things that all involved the man that she didn't realize whose arms she was in until just a second ago. She smiled softly to herself as she closed her eyes and sighed.  
  
"Dagger?" she heard Zidane whisper. "Are you awake?"  
  
"Mm-hm," she murmured, nodding slightly. "What happened?"  
  
"You fainted," he stated, pulling his tail away from her and removing his arms as he started to sit up. The brunette followed suit. "This one was different. You didn't experience the pain you normally do."  
  
"I know," she replied, glancing around at everyone else, still sleeping. The sun had just started giving light to the sky.  
  
"What did you dream about?" he questioned, glancing at the almost dead fire before turning to her.  
  
"My......my father's assassination," she answered, turning to him as he had to her. Her eyes were full of sorrow. "I'd like to know what was going on, but.....I can't figure it out. First there was the play and then there was Beatrix."  
  
Zidane gave a small inkling of laughter which caused Dagger to arch her brow at him. "What is so amusing?" she inquired, glaring small daggers at him.  
  
"Up until a minute ago, you had loosened up. I think you've been hanging around with me a little too much," Zidane said, a smile creasing his adorable face.  
  
"Well, then, remind me to never converse with you again," she replied, rolling her eyes very unladylike as she got up to leave. The blonde man, however, caught her wrist and caused her to turn back to look at him.  
  
"I like it," he said, simply. Dagger could feel her face grow into roses as she sat down again and stared at her hands in her lap. "So, continue what you were saying."  
  
"The first dream that I had was when I fell off the roof. I was getting ready to go see a play with my parents, but Beatrix was there," Dagger explained, motioning to the sleeping woman. "She was a much younger version, but it was the same woman. I believe the play was 'I Want to be Your Canary' because I hadn't known what a canary was."  
  
"And the one last night?"  
  
"Daddy was leaving to visit someone, Uncle Cid, whomever that is. As I search for him, my mother, who was holding my sister, told me he was in the front foyer. When I got close, there were voices, two of them. After one left, I peeked in and my father was lying on the marble floor in his own blood," she said, not realizing that she had started crying.  
  
"You don't have to cry. Everything's fine," Zidane murmured, pulling Dagger to look up at him. He wiped the tears away and smiled at her. She could feel her heart pick up beat again, so she had to remind herself that there could be someone waiting for her somewhere. "It was just a dream."  
  
"But, Zidane.....I think these are memories," she replied, shaking her head slightly.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
An hour later, after eating the rations that Steiner and Beatrix had so generously offered the traveling group, the group decided to head out. Since Zidane's group had no definite plans as to where to go, they decided to go with Steiner and Beatrix to Lindblum. At first, Zidane was hesitant because he wasn't sure if he wanted to see Baku so soon again, but Dagger reassured him that Baku would be delighted to see him if he brought her with him.  
  
So, now they were traveling down the road toward South Gate, so they could cross the mountains into the neighboring community. Dagger and Vivi were in the front having a conversation about something Zidane could not hear. He was in the back, walking besides Beatrix, who was staring at Dagger oddly. Steiner and Freya were in the middle, walking side by side in silence. They seemed to be on alert for any noise.  
  
Zidane sighed and glanced over a Baetrix, who looked lost in thought as she stared at Dagger. "I know she's pretty, but.....it's rude to stare."  
  
"Huh?" Beatrix questioned, confused. She glanced over at Zidane as she snapped out of her thought process. "Oh, no.....I'm not staring because she pretty. I think I've seen her somewhere before."  
  
"Oh," was all Zidane said. He glanced up at the clear blue sky as he continued to walk. 'Dagger said that a younger version of Beatrix was in her dream. So, could Dagger be the long lost princess of Alexandria? But, why did she forget who she was? And why did her father die? More importantly, who killed him?' Zidane thought, still staring at the sky.  
  
His attention diverted, Zidane walked straight into Freya when the group stopped. The Burmecian just gave him a small glare as Zidane looked at her questioningly. She then motioned to the people moving along the path toward them. The blonde man smiled and stepped forward.  
  
"Hello there!" Zidane called to the men surrounding the horse rider. He couldn't exactly make them out because the sun was in his eyes.  
  
"Halt men," he heard the man atop the horse say. The halted to the side of the traveling group of six and all the men turned toward them. Each were dressed in the Lindblum guard dress and the man atop the horse had dark cold eyes with feathery platinum hair. Zidane and the others could only see this after they had put their hands up to block out the sun.  
  
"Is South Gate still open to travelers?" Zidane questioned, looking up at the man on the horse. He looked oddly familiar.  
  
"Yes, but you will need proper ID to pass through because we are still currently looking for Princess Garnet," the man said, his eyes slightly amused by the blond man.  
  
"We? As in all the kingdoms?" Beatrix questioned, stepping forward.  
  
"No, just Alexandria,"the man answered, his eyes still not leaving Zidane.  
  
"Then, why are you traveling with the soldiers of Lindblum?" Steiner inquired, stepping forward.  
  
"I have just returned from Lindblum on the order of the queen. I was delivering the message to Regent Cid," the man explained, grinning maliciously.  
  
"Who are you? And why would Queen Brahne trust someone such as you?" Beatrix asked, starting to become annoyed with the man.  
  
"I am the queen's new advisor. I know you all-Freya the Dragoon, Captain Steiner, General Beatrix, Black Mage Vivi, Dagger.....or should I say Garnet, and Zidane Tribal, my brother. You five are under arrest for the kidnapping of the first born Garnet," the man said, his malicious smile widening. "Seize them!"  
  
~~~~~~  
  
'How the hell did I end up here again?' Zidane thought, tapping his foot impatiently on the bars. He was laying in his cell atop his bunk bed. He had a cell to himself and Vivi and Freya's cell was right next to his. However, Steiner and Beatrix shared a cell that was floating in the center of the room. Probably thought that they were the most likely to try and escape, so they placed them out there. 'Bad move,' Zidane had thought when they first placed him in here.  
  
He later found out that it was futile to try and escape. The lock could not be picked in the amount of time that the guards provided on their patrol and the walls were made out of some metallic substance that didn't look as though it was going to break within the next millennium. Also, Zidane noticed the lack of air vents inside his despite the fact that there was one right outside.  
  
"I, Princess Garnet til Alexandros, demand to be let through!" Zidane heard a familiar voice cry. He then heard a mumbling of apologies and an approaching of a guard with keys.  
  
"You have a visitor," the female guard said, unlocking the door for the woman in the long flowing white dress tipped in red.  
  
The woman entered, her dark brown hair covering her face as she entered. She was quite beautiful despite the fact that Zidane could not see her face. The dress she wore was off the shoulders and the sleeves became wider from the elbow to her wrists. The bottom of the sleeves were a crimson color that faded as it got closer to reaching the top of the dress to white. The top of the dress had a crimson ribbon weaved through the collar and it eventually formed a bow in the front. The rest of the dress fell loosely to about mid thigh. The coloring was the same as the sleeves. The shoes she wore were simple high heeled crimson shoes.  
  
Her long dark brown hair had been pulled up to two high buns on each side of her head and her fluffy bangs were what was shielding her face from Zidane. He didn't recognize her as anyone he would know, but he was sure her voice was familiar, but only if he had heard correctly.  
  
"Um, excuse me.....do I know you?" Zidane questioned, his gloved hand on his chin in thought.  
  
"I can't believe you forgot me after only one night!" the girl shouted, crossing her arms and glaring at Zidane. It was Dagger.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hrm....kind of a short chapter, ne? Sorry bout that! Well, at least there IS a chapter....I guess it could be worse, like when I forget to write a new chapter, hehe...Well, have you figured anything out yet? Like why Kuja is working for Brahne or why he has control over the black mages? Let me tell you that it has nothing to the with the actual story line of the game (eventhough it looks like it would -_-;) Feel free to guess!  
  
Stay Tuned for Chapter Eleven: Kuja, Zidane's Brother......If Garnet is missing and Freya saw Kuja and Fratley take off with her, then why is Kuja the queen's advisor and how can Dagger be Garnet if she wasn't even there when the princess was captured? (I sure you've already figured that out!) Zidane makes a promise......the plot unfolds!  
  
Ja ne! ~KaBunny 


	11. Kuja, Zidane's Brother

Author's Notes: Hey there! How ya doing? Well, I haven't actually been able to check what horrible things you guys have said about the last chapter, so you'll have to bear with me in writing this chapter. I'm so glad that the plot is coming out in this story! That's what makes writing this story so interesting....the secret plot that you don't know and my ideas as to how to tell you pieces at a time, hehe....well, on with the writing!  
  
Title: Memories Long Forgotten  
  
Author: KaBunny  
  
E-mail: Alexandra_Miyoko@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Chapter Eleven: Kuja, Zidane's Brother  
  
"Why are you in here?" Zidane questioned, gripping Dagger by the shoulders and moving her away from the door as he glanced around.  
  
"I came to break you out," Dagger replied, shrugging her shoulders. Her formality seemed to have disappeared.  
  
"You can't do that. They'll kill you," Zidane said, shaking his head. He sat down on the small bunk in his cell and placed his head in his hands. He then put his elbows on his knees and sighed.  
  
"They can't kill me. I'm royalty," Dagger responded, smiling as she puffed out her chest.  
  
"You're acting childishly," he stated, looking up at her for a moment before putting his face back into his hands.  
  
"Zidane! They're going to kill you," she said, sitting down next to him. "I'm trying to protect you, so will you please let me help you?"  
  
He looked up at her to see if she was serious. The look in her eyes and the tone of her voice had said enough for him. "Fine, then, what do you plan on doing?"  
  
"I was thinking of placing some sleeping weed in all the guard's dinners, so I could sneak in here, get the keys, and get you out," she explained.  
  
"What about Steiner and Beatrix?" he inquired, placing his head back into his hands.  
  
"My mother is placing them on probation due to the fact that they didn't know it was me," she replied, rolling her eyes in annoyance.  
  
"Freya and Vivi?" Zidane questioned, not moving.  
  
"That one is an odd one," Dagger murmured, shaking her head in thought. She got up off the bed and paced for a few moments before turning to look at the man sitting on the bed waiting patiently. "I heard Freya was to be executed, but I had heard nothing of where Vivi was to go. I think he was going to be sent back to his village?"  
  
Silence enveloped the small room as Dagger sat back down on the bed. She sighed as she thought, her face confused. She then suddenly thought of Kuja, the man she had come to know over the course of a day. He was a quiet man and there was always an uncomfortable air about him. His eyes were always calculating. His voice was cold, as if haunted by some strong desire. Dagger knew, undoubtedly, that that desire was an evil one. A chill went through her each time she felt him looking at her.  
  
"Dagger? I guess I should call you Garnet now, huh?" Zidane questioned, catching her attention. "Why are you helping me?"  
  
"For the same reasons that you helped me, I guess," she replied, unsure of herself. "There's... there's something about you and I can't quite place my finger on it." 'Please understand,' she thought, looking at him oddly as if questioning where that came from.  
  
"About what time do you think the guards will be knocked out?" he questioned, deciding to change the subject.  
  
"I'll put enough sleeping weed in their food to last about an hour, but I'll make sure that it doesn't take effect for awhile... at least, until they're on post," Dagger murmured, standing up. "I should probably go. Kuja is most likely looking for me."  
  
"Did you say Kuja?!" he responded, jumping up off his seat with wide eyes.  
  
"Why yes," she replied, twisting her bangs a little nervously. "He was the man that we approached upon the road to Lindblum. He was the one who had all of you placed in this wretched place. May I inquire as to why you wish to know?"  
  
"Then it really was my brother," Zidane muttered, shaking his head in confusion. "But, why?"  
  
'Brother?' Dagger thought, taking a step back from Zidane. She immediately composed herself with a natural ability that she knew she had possessed and trained for a long time. "I should be off, but I'll be here quickly once I get wind of when the guards pass out," she said, turning and tapping lightly on the bars.  
  
The female guard from before returned and opened the gate for her. Her eyes waved goodbye to Zidane, who was staring at the floor in thought. She glanced back once and continued to walk onward, a mission in mind.  
  
'He had no reason to imprison me,' Zidane thought, suddenly becoming angry. 'What is so damn important?!'  
  
~~~~~~  
  
'How is that possible?' Dagger pondered, pulling her hair out of the two high buns on the sides of her head. She sat herself down at her vanity in her room and began brushing her hair gently with the hairbrush that had been idly placed there. 'Kuja....he's such a cruel, dangerous looking man. He has an evil aura and something about his air of power unnerves me. But, Zidane.....a look of his kind eyes sends warm chills through my body. He helped me just because he wanted to. How could the two be related? How is that possible?'  
  
"Princess?" a female voice from the door inquired.  
  
Dagger turned and smiled at the female guard. "Yes?"  
  
"Dinner will be served within the hour," she said, saluting the royal. She then left, closing the door behind her.  
  
The brown haired girl sighed and looked at her reflection. Her long brown hair cascaded over shoulders in light fluffy strands. Her sorrowful, dark brown eyes stared back at themselves in wonder and confusion. Her dress made her thin, lithe body look lovely and appeasing to the eyes. She was beautiful and she knew it. The problem was how to tell when some were chasing after her beauty or some were chasing after her heart. Was that the same thing?  
  
'I must go and place the sleeping weed into the guards' dinners,' she pondered, pushing her hair back over her shoulders as she brushed her bangs. She clipped her hair with her usual blue clip near the bottom of her neck and set off towards the kitchen.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
She had no time to waste changing, so she set off immediately toward the dungeon. There had been no guards near the kitchen when she had approached and placed the sleeping weed into their meal. She had been thinking how easy it would be to poison someone, like the queen, considering the lack of guards. The thought then slipped from her mind as she placed a small amount of the ground up weed into the food and wandered out of the kitchen.  
  
It had been two hours since then, and every guard in the castle should've been asleep by then. However, the movement down the hall and shadows moving on the wall made Dagger consider otherwise. She quickly hid behind a pillar, nearly falling over because of her heels. She glanced around the pillar as the shadow passed by her and she discovered it was Kuja. 'Where could he be going?' she thought, watching his retreating back.  
  
It didn't matter. He wasn't going toward the dungeon and he seemed to be ignoring all the sleeping guards. So, Dagger reached down and pulled off her high heeled shoes. Grasping them in one hand, she made a full run toward the dungeons, her hair flying out behind her.  
  
All the guards had been asleep. The sleeping weed had down its job. Now, all she had to do was figure out which guard had the keys and she would be home free. She found it on one of the guards that was slumped against the wall. She pulled the keys from the guard and unlocked the first door to the dungeon. She closed it behind her, knowing it would keep anyone from getting in.  
  
She ran down the row of cells and glanced to the hanging cell in the center of the of the rather large room. Beatrix and Steiner weren't in there and so she breathed a sigh of relief as she stopped herself in front of Zidane's cell.  
  
She glanced in and saw Zidane laying idly on his bunk. She shook her head and rolled her eyes before opening the door. Dagger wandered over to his bedside and missed his quick movement. Next thing she knew, she was pulled tightly against him, a dagger at her throat. She immediately stiffened as the man behind her relaxed.  
  
"Sorry, Dagger," Zidane murmured, releasing her still stiff body. "But, I wanted a way out in case your sleeping weed plan didn't work."  
  
"O-oh," she stuttered, still unnerved.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked, turning her around to look at her.  
  
"Y-yeah... I'm o-okay," she said, faking a happy smile.  
  
"Alright then," he replied, smiling down at her. "Let's go! We still have to get-"  
  
"Zidane?" she whispered, interrupting as she placed her hand over her quickly beating heart. He was already out the door and standing in the hallway, but he had heard her and stopped nonetheless. He turned back to her, unsure.  
  
"Yeah?" he called back, his blue eyes staring back at her questioningly.  
  
"I'm... I'm scared," she said. She meant it and suddenly he could see it as plain as day on her face. Her eyes were terribly frightened and her skin seemed to pale four shades lighter.  
  
"Is it because of what I did?" he asked, taking a tentative step towards her.  
  
"N-no... I don't know," she replied, shaking her head in confusion. He took another few steps towards her. "I feel something is amiss. Something is calling me. I'm frightened."  
  
"Don't worry," he answered, putting a gloved hand up to her face and running his thumb along her cheekbone. "I promise to protect you."  
  
She stepped up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. She placed her face on his chest and sighed, as if content. "Thank you," she murmured, and then went limp.  
  
Zidane caught the girl, quite unsure of what had happened. He lifted her up into his arms and picked the keys up off the floor that she had dropped. Something was going on, but he would need help, of that much, he was sure. So, he walked out of his cell, and made his way to open Freya and Vivi's cell, both of which had gone to sleep much earlier unaware of Dagger's plan.  
  
He had a million thoughts running through his head, but one was much more stronger than the others. 'I vow to protect you Dagger and to see you through this mess... no matter what the cost to myself,' he thought. 'You will live a happy life from now on when this is all over with. I promise you that.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The chapter's over with and I even added in some extra fluff just for you! Anywho, sorry about the wait... but, like I said... other stories to write and other things to do, so it takes me time. I'm REALLY sorry about all of it too, but I'm so lazy sometimes. Well, that's all I gotta say! And thanks for reading, as always!  
  
Stay Tuned for Chapter Twelve: Power - What has happened to Dagger? What will Zidane do about it when he finds out? Who was it that mysteriously kidnapped her sister? Why did Dagger lose her memories? And lastly, how does Kuja tie into it all?  
  
Ja ne! ~KaBunny 


	12. The Past

Author's Notes: Hello all! I'm terribly sorry about the slow updating on this story. I really don't like when I have no time....er, when I don't really feel like writing either. I can't help that I get stages ::rolls eyes:: And sorry Eika ::blush:: I promise to try harder. Anywho, this might be the chapter where EVERYTHING is revealed! Hope you like it!  
  
Title: Memories Long Forgotten Author: KaBunny E-mail: Alexandra_Miyoko@yahoo.com Rating: PG-13  
  
Chapter Twelve: The Past ( realized "Power" wasn't the right name....cause it's mostly about Dagger's memories)  
  
~*~Dream~*~ (Just a prewarning.....this may be confusing, but it will be explained later)  
  
Dagger slowly opened her eyes and felt the small haze upon her head start to fade. Only one thing cause such a thing.....sleeping weed. She then heard the heavy breathing and felt the stumbling prescence of the being upon whose back she was on. She blinked the haze away and opened her eyes completely.  
Something flew by her head and she could feel the cold emanating off of it. She glanced back suddenly with a gasp of fear. She saw the large pointy hatted men with glowing yellow eyes following the two of them diligently through the woods. She squeeked in fear as she squeezed her eyes shut and grip the person's shirt to whom she was riding.  
"Are you awake Princess?" the male voice questioned. It was deep, soft and quite soothing.  
"Y-yes," she murmured out in a voice that she didn't really recognize as her own.  
"Do you think you could run? I'll be able to protect you from behind," the man said. She was sure she had heard his voice somewhere before.  
"I'll....I'll try, sir," she managed, shuddering in fear.  
He stopped abruptly and leaned down. Garnet hopped off his back, feeling suddenly much smaller than she should. Everything seemed much larger. Was she smaller or was it her imagination? She shook her head and glanced up at the smiling man. He wasn't so young and his face looked strained from all the running, but his eyes were soft.  
"Now go, Princess! You must get away from here," he replied, urgently. He gave her a soft push forward and she began to run.  
Just as she took off she heard a grunt behind her and took a chance at seeing what had happened. She skidded to a halt as she turned back to watch the man fall. She screamed and started running back to him. "Counselman! Counselman Garland!" she called, but stopped abruptly as one of the mages appeared over the wincing man.  
"Go.....get out, now!" he managed to yell. She hadn't realized it, but tears had started falling down her face as she turned and began running again.  
Garland (Yes.....THAT Garland...) winced in pain again, but managed to smile probably the only true smile of completeness in his entire life. "She cries for me, the murderer. I hope....she finds....eternal happiness....for-," he murmured, his last sentence dying on his lips.  
The mage over him had struck him with a blast of fire, not caring of what the man had to say. He was merely upholding the Black Mage Village's rules. Now, for the child. "Cho....search the forest further....she couldn't have gotten much farther," the mage answered, glancing at the othe rmage who had appeared beside him.  
"Yes sir!"  
  
~~~~~~(Not done with the dream yet)  
  
She glanced at the cool water and saw reflected back at her, the face of a child. She was young again. Garnet shook her head and splashed some of the cool water on her face. She gasped in fright as she heard approaching footsteps.  
She got to her feet quickly and took off charging through the river. Suddenly, she was falling and then there was blackness. It was a long while before the darkness lifted, but it eventually did. This time when the princess opened her eyes, she felt a sharp pain run across the right side of her forehead all the way down her jaw and she couldn't help but moan.  
"I see you're awake," a male's voice muttered. She then felt a cold sensation placed over the burning spot on her forehead and she sighed, slightly content for the moment.  
She reached her hand up and held the rageto her forehead as she sat up. She blinked the sleep out of her eyes and turned to the man, who was leaned over a fire. He had a large mass of curly red hair upon his head that hid his eyes from view and a red goatee. He seemed lanky and thin, but something about his appearance made her believe that that was just a deception to fool those of incompetant nature.  
Dagger nodded and gave a him a weak smile which died quickly as another shot of pain rang through her jaw. She winced, but turned back to the man. "What.....what happened?" she asked in the same childish voice that she ahd not recognized as her own.  
"I found you in the river with that gaping wound on your head. I'm the one who should be asking you that question," he answered, not turning away from the fire to look at her. A few moments of silence sat between the two, but eventually the man voiced a question that had been lingering on his mind for some time. "Who are you?"  
She opened her mouth to say, 'Princess Garnet til Alexandros, Dagger for short', but something came out instead which made Dagger realize that she was just watching her past through her younger eyes, helplessly. "I'm.....I....I don't remember!" Garnet said truthfully. She looked at her lap for a few moments, confused, before looking up at the man, the emotion written on her face. "I don't remember, honest."  
The man just nodded and reached over to throw another log on the blazing fire. He rolled the half burnt log with a poker before finally turning to look at the young girl. "I can ony watch over you for awhile. I do not know when I will be needed again," he said, his voice level, calm.  
"Can....can I know your name?" she questioned, tentatively.  
"Amarant," the man answered, simply, turning away from her once more to stare in the flames of the soothing fire.  
"It's a pleasure to meet your acquintance," Garnet replied, the old habit surfacing quite easily.  
Amarant glanced at her one last time, his face drawn into lines of confusion. 'Who is this girl?' he thought. The question haunted him as he learned to know her over the years.  
  
~~~~~~(Not done YET! It's still the dream sequence....thought you ought to know)  
  
"Ya got a name, kid?" Baku questioned, wrapping his arm around Dagger's shoulder and smiling down at her.  
'I remember this! It was two years ago when Armarant sent me to live with Baku!' Dagger thought, mentally beaming. She felt herself answer with the realization once againt hat she was only a watcher of her past. "No sir. I seem to have no recollection of myself before I came under the care of Mr. Amarant," she answered, looking up at the much taller Burmercian seriously.  
Baku arched a brow at her as he released her. He turned back to Amarant, the confusion on his face. "Then....that have you been calling her, Amarant?" Baku questioned, as Dagger/Garnet turned to look back at the two.  
The redhaired man shrugged and Baku seemed to fall into thought. She saw him reach to his belt and run a hand along the hilt of the dagger that he later gave to her to protect. "I have a name for you! From this day forth, let it be known.....you are dubbed Dagger, by the leader of the infamous group named Tantalus," Baku said and Dagger smiled at him.  
She had been named for the first time in a long time. She was not longer 'girl' or 'you'. She was Dagger, a new performer in Tantalus.  
While the newly dubbed Dagger was listening to Baku and Amarant talk, the old Dagger glanced back as she saw a flicker of light bounce past her. She was blinded as she turned back and she felt something pulling her, calling her back to the realm of reality.  
  
~*~End Dream~*~  
  
~*~While Dagger was dreaming....back with Zidane~*~  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"So you don't know what happened?" Freya questioned, running along behind Zidane, Vivi trailing after her.  
"No. It's like I said. She went pale, said she was frightened, and went limp," Zidane replied, pushing out air in a fashion that said he was slightly annoyed.  
"Where are we going?" Vivi asked, out of breaht as he was much shorter than the long legged Freya and agile Zidane.  
Zidane stopped abruptly, causing Freya to almost stumble into him and receiving an irritated look from her. He took a deep inhale of air and suddenly both his two followers knew what he was doing. Zidane turned back to look at Vivi then up to Freya. "We have to find Beatrix and Steiner first, but I smell Kuja, some other man, and a smell that reminds of the forest near the Black Mage Village," he answered, looking down the halway in which the smell was emanating.  
"Do you think that Dagger's sleeping weed would have affected Steiner and Beatrix too, do you?!" Freya inquired, suddenly looking taken aback.  
"Maybe so," Zidane murmured, looking up a different hallway. "A faint smell of perfume is coming fromf down there, but I'm not sure if it Beatrix. I couldn't smell her while we were outside and that jail was so clammy, but I remember smelling something similar."  
"Then....that's the way we'll go, but this time, I lead and Vivi brings up the end," Freya said, taking a few steps forward. She stopped when Zidane began to protest.  
"But-"  
"Zidane.....you are at disadvantage because Dagger is on your back. Let Freya lead," Vivi responded, catching his attention by pulling lightly on the man's glove.  
Zidane sighed as Vivi gave Freya and slight nod as to tell her to start moving. She turned back around and lead the way through the weaving halls by Zidane's spoken directions. Eventually her nose began picking up the scent and a little while afterward, Vivi began to smell it. Soon, they reached a door where the smell had been emanating from.  
Freya reached a hand up to open the door, but Zidane set a hand on hers and took a step forward as if to step infront of her. He motioned both of them away from the door and they all wandered down the hall a little ways. "What the hell is your problem now?!" Freya growled, anxious to get out of this castle.  
"Blood....a lot of it is spilled behind that door. I just want to make sure that you know there is no turning back from this point," Zidane stated, looking from one of them to the other.  
Freya rolled her eyes at Zidane's untrustworthy nature and made her way down the hall toward the door again. "You should know by now that a Dragoon never backs down from her word," she whispered back.  
The blonde man glanced from her back to Vivi whose eyes seemed to be shining with a smile. He started making his way back over to the door and turned back to Zidane when he realized that he wasn't being followed by him. "Come on, Zidane," he called back to him, quietly as he made a waving motion.  
Zidane smiled softly and followed Freya and Vivi through the door. The smell of blood was overpowering and he had to take a step back as if he had braced himself against a strong wind. He crinkled his nose and stepped around the stiff Freya and the frozen Vivi. He saw what caused their sudden abrupt stopping.  
A pool of blood had dripped off the bed and onto the floor off the fingertips of the rather large woman who was lying on the bed. She was face down in the white satin bed spread which was now crimson with her own blood. Zidane felt remorse and grief of the greatest kind wash over him as he looked down at the delicate hands wrapped aound his neck. "Dagger....," he murmured, his eyes watering over. 'She'll.....how can she make it through this? Who would do such a thing? How...?'  
"You like my artwork?" a dark voice asked from the blackness of the hallway.  
All three of them turned around quickly as Kuja stepped into the light wearing his self-confident smile and dark mysterious eyes of an extremely dark blue shade. His light colored clothing seemed untouched by the mess that was once the queen, but the long curved sword he was holding was dripping the gore.  
Zidane glanced back intot he room and saw the drippings lead out the doorway. 'How could I have missed that?' he thought, suddenly angry with himself. He glared at his brother. "You had no reason! How could you?! Why Brahne?! Why'd you have to kill Dagger's mother?!"  
"Uhn....," Dagger murmured, falling out of her dream and seeing the wavering form of Kuja infront of her. "Z....Zidane?"  
"Ah, I see the princess awakes.....my plan seems to be following through perfectly," Kuja responded, smiling maliciously at the four. "I have no time to play with you children right now. I have a wedding to plan.....ta-ta."  
"Kuja!" Zidane growled, stepping forward as his brother disappeared in a whirl of blue light. "Damn it!! Damn it all to hell!!"  
"Zidane," he heard whispered into his ear as the arms around his neck tightened.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Merry Christmas! ::giggles:: I know it's not that late....but it's getitng there ::rolls eyes:: Ah, well....I hope you like this chapter, but I know I didn't exactly reveal ALL the truth...but ::points at next chapter's name:: ALL the truth is definitely revealed in the next chapter....I hope, eh heh heh. Anywho, hope this cleared SOMETHING up and if it didn't...I can answer questions, well, SOME questions. Catch ya later!  
  
Stay Tuned for Chapter Thirteen: Truth..........How will Dagger take the truth of the fact that she is now queen? How will Zidane take it? Why did Kuja kill Brahne? What's up with this marriage thing he mentioned? Where is Eiko? Where is Steiner? Beatrix? What about Fratley? Why did Zidane smell Black Mages from the Village? Who was the mysterious 'other man' he smelled? Also.....how does Garland tie into everything? Why was he running from the Mages? Why was Dagger with him while she STILL remembered who she was? How does Kuja tie into everything? Why is he doing all this planning? Why is he teamed up with Fratley? And the dreaded thought.....will everyone live through this mess? So many questions and so little answers. Dagger remembers a voice from the past that ties pieces together! Also.....wasn't Zidane adopted, but why wasn't Kuja adopted? I mean, Kuja IS the older brother, right? Shouldn't he have been put up for adoption too?  
  
Hehe....I SO gave you ALL the pieces. I would like to see if any of you figured anything out. Review me or e-mail me any pieces you think that you've connected. Just a hint: think about what I said about Garland's voice and how it's familiar.  
  
TTFN! ~KaBunny 


End file.
